


Nouveau départ

by Relaxmax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Coming Out, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Season/Series 12, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relaxmax/pseuds/Relaxmax
Summary: Castiel et Dean sont mariés mais pas au bout de leurs surprises lorsque Mary Winchester est mystérieusement de retour... Ma vision de la saison 12 réécrite...(Ma première fanfiction)





	1. la découverte

**Author's Note:**

> Première fanfiction, une idée qui me trottait depuis un moment, parce que je trouve ça merveilleux de pouvoir confronter Dean à sa mère quant à se relation avec un certain ange...  
> Commentaires et retours bienvenues !  
> Dites moi si ça vaut la peine de continuer...

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla ce matin-là, Mary Winchester n’avait pas du tout imaginé trouvé ça. Elle était d’ailleurs surprise d’avoir réussi à identifier l’objet en question… Ce n’était pas si courant à son époque de remédier à cette méthode. Bien évidemment que ça existait quand elle était jeune mais les principales utilisatrices étaient souvent jeunes, non mariées, elles devaient être « discrètes »… Mary, comme la plupart des femmes fiancées ou mariées n’avait pas besoin de savoir immédiatement, généralement on attendait quelques mois, on connaissait les symptômes…on allait simplement chez le médecin pour une confirmation… C’était dans l’ordre des choses. Ça c’était passé comme ça pour elle avec Dean et Sam. Dean et Sam.  
C’était bien ça le problème. Elle était la seule femme à vivre dans le Bunker et savait pertinemment qu’elle n’avait pas utilisé cet objet… ce n’est pas comme si elle en avait eu l’utilité… Ce qui voulait dire que ses fils, ou du moins, un de ses fils, lui cachait quelque chose… s’ils étaient au courant… ? Après tout elle avait bien trouvé cet élément perturbateur dans les poubelles… 

Ce matin-là Sam et Dean travaillaient toujours sur cette affaire, un chasseur de Californie les avait contactés au sujet d’une créature dont elle n’avait jamais entendu parlé. Elle n’était revenue d’entre les morts que depuis quelques semaines et les garçons, ses garçons préféraient la tenir un peu éloignée de la chasse… 

Elle avait été un peu frustrée au début mais surtout vexée d’être « exclue » … cependant, elle ne pouvait nier que ce saut dans le temps lui demandait beaucoup d’efforts d’adaptation… Alors elle fît ce qu’elle savait le mieux faire : être une mère. Heureusement, rien n’avait vraiment changé depuis sa mort dans le domaine culinaire, et les goûts de Dean non plus à son plus grand regret… Même si Dean se moquait de son Frère, elle était secrètement soulagée qu’un de ses fils n’ait pas de soucis à se faire pour son cholestérol… Alors elle se mise aux fourneaux, veillant à ce que ses garçons ne manquent de rien au cours de leurs longues heures de recherche… La bibliothèque des Hommes de Lettres se révélait être une véritable mine d’or… Elle leur apportait des tartes, burgers, salades et boissons régulièrement et revenait débarrasser sans s’imposer.

Sam manifestait le plus d’amour à son égard, il ne l’avait presque pas connue… Dean restait plus froid et distant, comme s’il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre, elle reconnut le comportement de John… 

La veille au soir, elle qu’elle récupérait le plateau du dîner, Sam l’interpella :  
« Maman ! »  
Elle se figea, surprise par ce nom affectif, Dean se limitait pour l’instant à Mary  
\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce qu’une créature d’origine celtique te dit quelque chose ? Elle ne se nourrit de personnes qui viennent de perdre un proche, elle aspire leurs âmes et…  
\- … et elles deviennent comme lobotomisées ?  
\- …. Euh, oui, c’est ça.

Sam et Dean la regardèrent avec une lumière dans les yeux. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir les aider (et de leur prouver qu’elle n’était pas complètement inutile).  
Dean reprit la parole :  
\- Tu en as déjà rencontré … ? On n’arrive pas à trouver d’informations, c’est surprenant… Heureusement Tom a réussi à voir la créature et a vu des symboles sur son dos…  
\- Oui c’est ça, mais ce ne sont pas des symboles celtiques, dans mes souvenirs il s’agissait plutôt de Runes vikings, c’est sans doute pour ça que vous ne trouvez pas… Il me semble que pour tuer la créature, nous avions tracer une rhune spéciale pour la renvoyer d’où elle venait… 

Elle abandonna les plateaux au bout de la table et s’activa avec Sam dans la bibliothèque à la recherche du folklore nordique, pendant que Dean se penchait sur leurs premières trouvailles…

Vers minuit ils avaient réussi à identifier la créature, il passèrent un coup de téléphone au fameux Tom pour le tenir informer.  
A présent, ils peinaient à décrypter le parchemin Viking. Après de nombreux soupirs, Sam, assis en face de Dean regarda son frère avec assistance. Il s’écoula plusieurs minutes avant que l’aîné ne sente son regard… Il souleva la tête, se frottant les yeux en grognant :  
\- Quoi ?  
Sam haussa les sourcils  
\- … Quoi ?  
Le cadet soupira à nouveau  
\- Peut-être que tu devrais… téléphoner à Cas ? Tu sais Cas… l’ex ange déchu qui comprend à peu près toutes les langues… ?  
\- … Euh… tu crois franchement qu’il va capter un truc à ce charabia ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais nous on est clairement bloqué. Et cette créature continue d’attaquer…  
\- … Mmmff, d’accord, mais je suis certain qu’on n’a pas besoin de ses connaissances angéliques de mes deux…  
\- Dean !  
\- Ok ok…

Mary regarda les deux frères, une certaine tension était palpable… Le chatain se leva, s’étira et pris son téléphone, il s’éloigna dans la cuisine, les deux autres winchesters n’entendirent qu’un « Cas, dis-moi tu t’y connais en … ».

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la dynamique entre les trois hommes… Dean et Sam étaient très proches, même s’ils avaient des caractères très différents. Ils avaient connus des moments difficiles mais elle était heureuse qu’ils aient toujours été soudés. Les garçons lui avaient raconté brièvement leurs différentes péripéties… Elle se doutait qu’ils lui avaient épargné les moments difficiles ou moins glorieux. Cela lui était égal, elle savait qu’ils finiraient par tout lui dire le moment venu.

Castiel et Sam semblaient proches, comme des frères, Sam se montrait protecteur avec Castiel et ne le laissait jamais de côté. Ils avaient réciproquement une haute estime l’un de l’autre, cela se sentait, un respect mutuel et une confiance inébranlable.

Dean et Castiel semblaient très proches, fusionnels, comme s’ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, leurs regards en disaient long… mais par moment, Dean pouvait se montrer très dur avec Castiel, qui se mettait alors immédiatement à distance. C’était comme le feu et la glace. Comme si Castiel ne devait décevoir Dean sous aucun prétexte. Comme si, Dean était le chef et Castiel devait obéir. Cette dynamique de relation était étrange pour Mary, surtout en sachant que Castiel était un ange… Dean se montrait parfois dur avec Castiel… même si cela trahissait une certaine affection.

Comme lorsque quelques jours plus tôt Castiel s’était coupé en préparant le petit déjeuner.  
Elle s’était levée la première. Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque, elle savourait son café, lorsqu’elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, elle se leva pour saluer qui elle imaginait être Sam (Dean et Cas se levaient généralement plus tard), lorsqu’elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Castiel.  
\- Bonjour…Castel dit-elle assez mal à laisse (elle avait encore un peu de mal à s’habituer à sa présence)  
\- Bonjour Mary lui répondit-il sans se retourner, un torchon sur l’épaule en train de préparer des pancakes, j’ai eu envie de faire plaisir à Dean… et Sam en préparant le petit-déjeuner, est-ce que tu as une préférence, j’ai remarqué que tu mangeais des œufs brouillés…  
\- Oh, c’est très gentil de ta part, je n’ai pas très faim ce matin… je vais m’en tenir au café  
\- …D’accord murmura t-il un peu déçu  
\- … Castiel ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Il y a quelque chose qui me ferait plaisir.  
Castiel ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.  
\- Pourrais tu faire deux jus d’orange pressés pour eux ? Ils manquent d’énergie et leur régime alimentaire laisse vraiment à désirer…  
Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté  
\- Je sais que ça peut sembler bête, mais je suis toujours leur mère… je m’inquiète pour leur santé…  
\- Je vais leur préparer avec plaisir Mary.  
\- Merci… je suis dans la bibliothèque.

 

Elle replongea dans son café et dans son livre sur l’influence des démons dans les épisodes de pestes, lorsque quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit Dean crier dans la cuisine, ni une ni deux, elle reposa sa tasse et son livre avant de s’y précipiter.

\- … Tu n’es plus ange ! Alors faut que tu fasses attention, franchement, tu fais chier Cas !  
Devant elle se tenait son fils de dos, coller contre Castiel dont la main était sous le robinet, le torchon enveloppé autour de sa main.

\- Je suis désolé Dean, je voulais bien faire…  
Son fils soupira  
\- Oui bah c’est réussi !

En s’approchant elle remarqué l’orange a moitié coupé, le couteau au sol et quelques gouttes de sang, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé.  
\- En plus qu’est ce que t’as foutu, c’est quoi ce délire de jus d’orange ?!

Ne supportant pas que son ainé s’en prenne de la sorte à son ami, Mary annonça sa présence :  
\- C’est de ma faute Dean, c’est moi qui ai demandé à Castiel de faire ça pour vous… Est-ce que la coupure est profonde ?

En entendant sa mère, Dean se redressa et se décolla un peu du blessé. Il se retourna, Mary constata qu’il était en bas de jogging et portait un vieux t shirt Led Zeppelin. Il avait l’air furieux, bien trop pour une simple histoire de coupure :  
\- Tu ne comprends pas, Cas, il est plus… fragile qu’il en a l’air… et… c’est un peu tard pour nous faire des boissons vitaminées…. Souffla t-il avant de quitter la pièce. Au loin, Mary et Castiel entendirent une porte claquer, suivie d’un « qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » de Sam qui semblait encore un peu endormi…

Castiel regarda Mary l’air embêté, elle s’approcha de lui, et inspecta la plaie  
\- Je suis désolé, le couteau a glissé et…  
\- Shhh, ce n’est rien, je ne voulais pas que tu te blesses… est-ce que tu sais où est le kit de pharmacie ?

 

En repensant à cette anectode, elle réalisa que si Dean et Castiel étaient très proches, que Castiel et Sam s’entendaient à merveilles et que les deux frères étaient unis, c’était finalement la relation Sam/Dean/Castiel qui posait problème. Lorsque Sam évoquait Castiel auprès de Dean, c’était toujours de façon ambiguë… Comme si des reproches étaient fait, des sous-entendu martelés. Est-ce que Sam était jaloux ? Après tout, les frères avaient traversés tellement ensemble… avant que Castiel n’apparaisse… Sam voulait-il son frère pour lui tout seul, sans cet ange assez inadapté à leur réalité ? Ou bien, Sam voulait-il Castiel ? Leur caractères semblaient bien plus similaires que celui de Dean… Pensait-il que Dean ne méritait pas Castiel ? L’ange l’avait sauvé, les avait sauvés plus d’une fois et Dean se montrait si souvent grognon et autoritaire… Mary avait elle-même trouvé ses réactions disproportionnées et injustes envers l’ange…

Ses réflexions fûrent stoppées par la présence de Dean qui avait visiblement terminé son coup de fil. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et rangea son portable dans sa poche arrière « Cas sera là demain midi pour nous aider à déchiffrer ce charabia » dit-il en désignant le tas de papiers sur la table. Sam ne réponda pas, il lui lança juste un regard qui criait « tu vois que j’avais raison ! », les yeux de Dean le fusillèrent plusieurs fois. En observant son fils, Mary se rendit compte qu’il avait l’air fatigué et contrarié, son coup de fil ne semblait pas s’être bien passé, d’ailleurs, il avait duré un moment… Il avait encore dû se disputer avec ce Castiel. 

La tension était revenue dans la pièce, alors elle s’exclama : « Allez-vous coucher tous les deux, vous en avez assez fait, il est tard, reposez-vous. Je m’occupe de ranger »  
Les deux frères semblèrent comme rappelés à la réalité et soulagés. On aurait dit qu’ils avaient oublié la signification du mot « dormir ». Sam se leva, embrassa sa mère en lui soufflant un merci, tandis que Dean, toujours debout contre l’entrée de la bibliothèque fît quelque pas jusqu’à la table, attrapa sa bière entamée, lui fît un signe de la tête et murmura « à demain » sans lui lancer un regard avant de sortir. Il ne semblait clairement pas dans son assiette.

Une fois ces fils partis, elle récupéra les assiettes, bouteilles et autres restes de repas. Elle attrapa le parchemin qui posait tant de problèmes, mais plus pour longtemps, et y jeta un dernier coup d’œil… non elle n’était pas devenue bilingue en runes anciennes entre temps… elle soupira et débarrassa le tout avant de se coucher à son tour.

 

A son réveil Mary ne s’attendait pas à ce que Castiel soit déjà là et encore moins à ce qu’il prenne le petit déjeuner avec Dean. Il n’était pourtant que 7h30 du matin… Dean sortait visiblement de la douche, il était torse nu, les cheveux humides, une serviette éponge sur les épaules. Castiel avait laissé de côté son trench coat habituel et la veste de costume. Elle n’était pas habituée à les voir ainsi. Dean examinait minutieusement la coupure de Castiel. Mary avança sans faire bruit vers eux, ils ne l’avaient pas entendue. Ils parlaient à voix basse et ne cessaient de se sourire, ce qui soulagea Mary qui craignait que Dean n’ait vraiment un mauvais caractère. Dean attrapa la main de Castiel et semblait la porter à ses lèvres, ce qui semblait… étrange… lorsque du coin de l’œil il aperçut Mary et lâcha la main du brun immédiatement, qui s’apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque :  
\- Maman, tu es déjà débout ?! Il est encore…encore tôt bafouilla t-il  
\- Bonjour Dean… Je te signale que tu t’es levée avant moi…. Je ne pensais pas que Castiel serait déjà là.  
\- Bonjour Mary dit simplement Castiel avec un sourire  
\- Cas a réussi à venir plus tôt que prévu…. 

Mary observa son fils qui semblait gêné par la présence de sa mère… qu’avait-elle bien pu interrompre…. ? C’est à ce moment qu’elle réalisa que le torse de Dean était recouvert de suçons… Dean n’avait sans doute pas prévu de se montrer sous ce jour, celui de "je suis un adulte et j’ai des rapports sexuels endiablés", auprès de sa mère.

Elle rougit et décida de changer de sujet au plus vite, elle regarda alors la table de la bibliothèque :  
\- Alors Castiel, as-tu pu déchiffré le parchemin ?  
Le visage de Castiel se renfrogna :  
\- Je n’ai pas encore regardé ce dont m’a parlé Dean… répondit-il en cherchant le regard de Dean  
\- On va s’y mettre maman, Castiel vient de se taper 4h de route, il a quand même le droit de faire une pause…

Il fût interrompu par Sam qui venait de se joindre à eux :  
\- Dean, tu pourrais ne pas te balader à moitié à poils dans le bunker ?! Personne n’a envie de voir ça !

Dean se raidit, il n’avait pas réalisé… il profitait juste de son moment avec Cas avant que Mary puis Sam interrompe … Il lança son plus grand sourire à Sam lui signifiant « je vais te tuer et ce sera long et douloureux » avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

 

A son retour Dean ne s’attendait pas à trouver les trois autres adultes les bras croisés autour de la table.  
\- Qu’est-ce…. Commença t-il  
\- Tu l’as pris avec toi ? c’est ça ? le coupa Sam  
\- … j’ai pris quoi ? pour quoi faire ? répondit-il incrédule  
\- Le parchemin Dean… indiqua Castiel  
\- Je n’y ai pas touché ! se défendit-il agacé  
\- Alors qui ? rétorqua Sam  
\- Hé ! Je sais pas pourquoi t’es de mauvais poil Sammy mais au cas où t’aurais oublié on s’est couché en même temps… et le parchemin était toujours là … s’exclama l’ainé

Les regards se tournèrent vers Mary naturellement  
\- Dean a raison affirma-t-elle, j’étais la dernière ici … j’ai rangé, fais la vaisselle…. Et…. Oh Non ! s’écria t-elle en portant sa main à la bouche.  
\- Maman ? demanda Dean l’air inquiet, Castiel le regarda attentivement  
\- … Il se peut que je l’ai jeté par erreur… dit-elle génée

Dean et Sam éclatèrent de rire. Mary chercha leur regard mais ne trouva que celui de l’ange qui semblait aussi confus qu’elle.  
C’est Sam qui s’arrêta le premier pendant que Dean tapait machinalement sur le bras de Castiel sous l’effet du fou rire.  
\- Heureusement que le Bunker a un système de vide-ordures autonome… toutes les poubelles sont reliées à une grosse bene... située au sous-sol, on va te donner la clef … et tu vas aller récupérer le document… comme tu l’as jeté hier soir, ça devrait être tout de suite sur le dessus…. Dit-il en souriant 

Dean lui adressa un grand sourire avant d’ajouter « bien joué maman ».

Mary n’était pas ravie à l’idée d’aller fouiller les poubelles mais elle fût soulagée que le document puisse être retrouvé.

Sam parti chercher la clef, à son retour il lui tendit avec une paire de gants en lui souhaitant bon courage.

Mary emprunta l’escalier secret et trouva comme indiqué une immense bene, reliée à un système de compactage. Heureusement que l’on s’en est rendu compte à tant se dit-elle… Elle ne savait pas de combien de temps / kilos de déchets ils disposaient avant que cela ne soit compacté, quelques semaines elle estima.  
Elle repéra rapidement le document, il était taché, mais semblait encore lisible, elle se sentit comme une idiote. Elle prit le temps d’observer les kilos de déchets devant elle… bouteilles d’alcool, junk food à gogo, emballages de munitions, elle fût surprise de voir des bouteilles de shampoings vide, il s’agissait des déchets les plus normaux qu’elle avait vu jusqu’à présent… C’est alors qu’elle aperçut quelque chose d’étrange… comme un thermomètre… Elle s’approcha, fronça les sourcils… attrapa l’objet en question… c’est à ce moment là qu’elle l’identifia : un test de grossesse. Et vu le signe « + » présent, cela ne fit aucun doute. Dean ou Sam allaient être papa. Merde, elle n’avait pas vu ça venir.


	2. Discussion embarrassante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos et commentaires ! Je termine mes études et travaille à plein temps en même temps, j'espère avoir plus de temps pour cette histoire dans les semaines à venir :)

Cette découverte laissait Mary perplexe. Les garçons, _ses_ garçons n'avaient pas mentionnés de personnes spéciales dans leurs vie. Du moins, Mary avait été très peinée d'apprendre pour la fiancée de Sam, n'osant imaginer le traumatisme pour son fils de vivre deux fois la même expérience si jeune. Elle n'était donc pas surprise qu'il n'ait personne actuellement, et puis elle le savait, vie sentimentale et chasses ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Son aîné restait un mystère, plus elle passait de temps avec ses fils, plus elle se rendait compte que leurs personnalités n'avaient rien à voir. Sam était un modèle de discrétion, il était clairement l'introverti des deux. Dean lui, se faisait sans cesse remarquer, un brin charmeur, un peu flatteur... Et les femmes ne semblaient pas insensibles à son charme. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas vu véritablement flirter avec qui que ce soit, mais toujours sur le fil, suffisamment pour générer des confidences, gagner la confiance des différentes personnes à interviewer pour résoudre les affaires. Elle se demandait s'il était particulièrement discret pour qu'elle ne soit pas au courant, car c'était plutôt le genre à se vanter de ses exploits... Ou bien si la présence de sa mère avait calmer ses ardeurs. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sortir le soir seul, il sortait bien sûr de temps en temps avec Castiel mais ils rentraient toujours ensemble. Il arrivait aussi aux frères de prendre une bière à l'extérieur de temps à autres de ce que Mary avait réussi à comprendre à leur mode de vie, mais il semblerait que depuis son arrivée dans le bunker, les soirées pizza ont été privilégiées. 

Elle n'arrivait donc pas à comprendre comment ce test de grosesse était arrivé jusqu'ici et à qui il appartenait. Aucun d'eux n'avaient parlé d'une fille récente ou même d'une rupture récente. Etaient-ils seulement au courant ? Se pouvait-il qu'une femme porte son petit-enfant ? et cela sans que le père ne le sache ? Ou bien l'a t-il su et a refusé d'assumer cet enfant ? Ses fils ne renieraient jamais un bébé... cela lui semblait impensable. Elle devait les informer de cette découverte, et s'ils étaient au courant, les confronter à ce sujet. Elle avait découvert l'objet depuis près d'une semaine et cela n'avait cessé de la ronger, elle était suscipicieuse et analysait chaque phrase qui sortaient de la bouche de ses fils, chaque intiniuation pouvait prêter à interprétation. Il était temps qu'elle apprenne ou délivre la vérité. Ce soir était l'occasion parfaite, Dean avait commandé des pizza et des tartes. Sam était en train de mettre "la table" façon Winchester, elle attrapa un pack de bières quand elle entendit Dean descendre l'escalier, l'odeur délicieuse des pizzas commençant à se faire sentir.

 

Ils s'installèrent à table et discutèrent de la dernière affaire, Dean avait encore quelques hématomes visibles suite à sa violente rencontre avec un mur. Heureusement, Castiel était arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer par un loup-garou. Les garçons racontaient un tas d'anectodes où ils l'avaient échappé belle, le bunker était rempli de rires et d'exclammations. Selon Dean il avait presque toujours eu les situations sous contrôle, ce qui, n'était pas flagrant... Mary profitait un maximum de ce moment avant de mettre les pieds dans le plat... Elle appréciait que Castiel ne soit pas encore là pour cette conversation, cela ne regardait qu'elle et ses fils. Suite à l'anectode sur la Sirène, et la lutte entre les frères, elle saisit l'opportunité.

 

"

\- en parlant de séduction ... je sais que vous êtes grand... enfin... vous savez, en tant que mère... balbuta t-elle

\- ... euh... maman... si tu as un truc à dire, dis le, la coupa Dean qui sentait où elle voulait en venir. Sam fronça les sourcils perplexe.

\- Hé bien, avez-vous quelqu'un... une compagne... ou une petite-amie dont j'ignore l'existence ?

Sam explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite et interdite de son frère qui venait juste de cracher une gorgée de bière sur sa tarte. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait énervé le plus, sa question ou d'avoir ruiné sa part.

\- Alors ? relança Mary, voyant qu'aucun n'allait répondre.

\- Maman, tu ne crois pas que c'est à nous de t'en parler ? Et puis, tu vis avec nous à présent, tu ne crois pas que tu aurais remarqué si une autre femme se balladait dans le bunker ? répondit Sam avec humour, tandis que Dean lui lançait un regard noir.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide Sam... il pourrait s'agir d'une chasseuse... ou pas ! Qui ne vivrait pas nécessairement ici ... se défendit Mary. Vous m'avez raconté beaucoup de choses, mais rien de très personnel...

\- On a nos raisons. déclara Dean sur un ton froid.

\- Dean, mon chéri, je ne veux pas me mêler de vos vies privées... Simplement, vous êtes beaux, séduisants, vous avez bons coeurs, vous êtes courageux, de vrais héros... je ne peux qu'imaginer le nombre de femmes qui rêveraient de vous rencontrer, faire sa vie avec vous... dit elle sur un ton réveur. Et elle ne mentait pas, avant de trouver le test, elle ne comprenaient déjà pas comment ses fils, de cet âge, n'étaient pas mariés ou en couple; ils semblaient pourtant proches de plusieurs femmes chasseurs...

\- Sérieux ?! lui répondit Dean, Sam ricanait dans son coin.

\- Oui... et puis... j'imagine que John... vous a ... expliqué... Enfin... Même si vous n'avez personne actuellement, ou... régulièrement... les gens semblent très ... ouverts ... aujourd'hui... j'espère que vous vous protégez... Dean j'ai bien vu comm... 

\- MAMAN !! s'emporta t-il devenu rouge tomate. Tu ne peux pas nous dire ça ! Il s'arrêta interrompu par le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte du Bunker signalant le retour de Castiel. Forcément il faut que l'emplumé arrive à ce moment là, génial. grommela t-il. Et Sam arrête de rire ! bougonna t-il en lançant un morceau de croute de tarte en direction de son frère qui avait du mal à respirer tellement son fou rire était puissant.

C'est à ce moment que Castiel s'imiça dans la conversation.

\- Dean.... Sam,Mary, puis-je vous joindre à vous ? demanda t-il en tirant une chaise à côté de Dean dans tous les cas. Il commença à picorer dans l'assiette de Dean quand il remarqua le silence pesant. Sam était encore rouge mais avait arrêté de rire. Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ? dit il en penchant sa tête sur le côté. 

Dean soupira: Seulement notre mère qui veut connaître les détails sur la vie sexuelle de ses fils.

\- Oh. Je vois. Si c'est au sujet de la protection, Sam s'est protégé lors de son dernier rapport le mois dernier. Et Dean ..

\- CAS ! hurlèrent en coeur les frères. Ce fût au tour de Mary de pouffer de rire. 

\- Quoi ? Je ne fais que répondre aux inquiétudes de votre mère vu que vous être trop prudes ? c'est le mot ? pour la rassurer vous même. Surtout que je peux la comprendre, surtout te concernant Dean. Le chasseur le regarda d'un air incrédule.

\- Oui, tu as quand même couché avec 473 femmes et ... . Il se tût sous le regard menaçant du chasseur qui venait de lui écrabouiller le genoux avec sa main.

\- Je... c'est trop personnel comme information, c'est ça ? demanda l'ange, qui ne souhaitait pas mettre son mari dans l'embarras.

\- OUI ! crièrent en coeur les trois winchester.

Mary était soufflée par cette information, elle qui n'avait connu que John... son fils était donc un vrai cliché, elle n'avait jamais imaginé ni souhaité avoir un fils qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Surtout que rien ne lui disait que Sam n'était pas pareil. 

Dean senti le regard plein de déception de sa mère à son égard. Il se sentit honteux pour la première fois de sa vie. Sam ne supportant pas que son frère soit jugé de la sorte alors qu'il était le meilleur homme qu'il connaisse, et que toute cette période était derrière lui, regarda sa mère d'un air froid.

\- Est-ce que tu peux enfin nous dire pourquoi tu veux vraiment savoir si nous avons quelqu'un dans notre vie ou si nous sommes mariés ? demanda t-il agacé 

\- Dean est marié annonça Castiel platement, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus banale et évidente du monde.

\- Cas... si tu veux rester dans cette pièce très bien, mais par pitié, ne parle plus. souffla Dean, devenu blème.

C'est là que Mary remarqua l'alliance au doigt de Dean, celle de John, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait plus d'un hommage que d'un véritable signe d'un mariage vu l'absence de femme aux alentours...

Sentant la question qui brulait les lèvres de sa mère, Dean lui dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux : on en parlera plus tard.

Mary était déçue du manque de confiance de son fils, mais ne dit rien, à la place elle sorti le test de grossesse de sa poche et le posa sur la table.

\- Très bien, alors aidez moi au moins à comprendre ce mystère, car j'espère que celui concerné est au courant. Je l'ai trouvé dans les poubelles, il a été jeté quelques semaines avant que je sois ramenée à la vie.

Tous regardèrent le test interdit. Des sueurs froides coulaient dans le dos de Dean, tandis que Castiel posait une main rassurante sur son épaule. 

\- Alors ? demanda Mary. Vous le reconnaissez ? Vous savez au moins à qui il appartient ? A ta femme peut être Dean ? Sam ? A l'une de tes copines ? 

Sam regarda son frère stupéfait, commençant à comprendre qu'une seule explication était possible. Mary commençait à s'inquiéter, ce pouvait-il qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit au courant ?

Dean brisa le silence

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne faut pas leur faire confiance quand elles disent qu'elles prennent la pillule Sammy... dit Dean en souriant un air moqueur en direction de son frère.

Mary était surprise, Sam semblait le plus responsable des deux...

Sam se leva brusquement de son siège, attrapa son frère par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Dean était abasourdi et ne chercha pas à se défendre.

\- Comment as tu pu ?! Comment as tu osé ? Tu comptais te faire tuer ? te sacrifier ? Alors que .... . Le regard de Dean le coupa net. Sam avait armé son poigt et s'apprêtait à le frapper.

Dean murmura à son oreille : ... tu ne vas pas quand même pas frapper une femme enceinte Sammy ? Sam dessera ses poigts mais était toujours très énervé.

Mary les ramena à la réalité: SAM ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne vous battez pas... ! Elle n'imaginait pas créer une telle pagaille entre ses fils... se pouvait-il qu'ils aient convoité la même fille ? 

Alors que Dean réajustait sa chemise, Castiel le rejoignit et lui parla à l'oreille. Dean soupira.

Sam revint s'asseoir brutallement dans sa chaise, le visage fermé et dit simplement à sa mère: "je n'ai jamais vu ce test, et non je n'ai mis aucune fille enceinte si c'est la seule qui t'intéresse à notre sujet..."

Cass et Dean revinrent s'asseoir, Dean semblait géné et regarda son frère: "Je suis désolé que tu l'ai appris comme ça Sammy, crois moi je ne voulais pas en faire un secret, c'est juste que le moment opportun n'est jamais apparu..." 

Mary tentait de comprendre ... elle lança en hésitant: "est ce que ça veut dire que c'est à ton amie, ta femme qu'appartient ce test ? tu étais au courant ? tu n'as rien dit à ton frère ni à moi ? "

Le ton accusateur ne plaisait pas à Castiel. Il regarda Sam et Mary avant de se lancer: Dean n'a mis personne enceinte, c'est moi. Et c'est moi qui ai insisté pour ne pas en parler.

Un silence de plomb s'abbatit sur la salle. Sam se leva, regarda avec tendresse , la colère étant passée, Castiel et Dean en disant simplement, "Félicitations.... et Dean ? Cette conversation n'est pas terminée". Mary resta interdite. Elle ne pu regarder Castiel. "Dean, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas sous-entendre quoique ce soit....." " Laisse tomber, tu m'as jugé, alors que tu ne me connais pas... Viens Cas on s'en va". Sam soupira et quitta la pièce à son tour, laissant Mary Winchester seule à table, l'objet de ses préoccupations posé au centre.

 


	3. Mises au point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas précisé, mais je ne compte pas forcément suivre les développements des épisodes, notamment la recherche de Lucifer / Jack pour me concentrer sur la relation de Mary avec Dean, Castiel et Sam.

Depuis la soirée des révélations, l'ambiance était particulièrement tendue dans le Bunker. Dean ne parlait pas à sa mère et prennait grand soin de l'éviter. Les deux frères se limitaient aux cordialités et échangaient sur des affaires. Dès que Sam tentait ou s'apprétait à aborder le sujet de la grossesse, Dean stoppait net toute discussion avec un "pas maintenant Sam". Castiel était le plus diplomate de tous comme à son habitude, même s'il se montrait plus réservé et distant. Mary s'en voulait terriblement et ne savait pas comment réparer ses propos, après tout, elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien Dean qu'elle aurait aimé. Sam entra dans la cuisine pour se préparer un smoothie. Il était à peine 6h et fût surpris d'y trouver Dean en train de nourir Castiel de pancakes. Il avait clairement interrompu un moment intime entre les deux, mais renonça a revenir sur ses pas. Il ne les avait pas vu aussi proches depuis l'arrivée de Mary et plutôt que de les laisser, il décida qu'il était temps que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Sans compter que si les deux amants avaient pris certaines distances ces derniers temps, il n'était pas nécessaire de rajouter plus de tensions à la situation actuelle.

\- Bonjour Sam ! lança Castiel la bouche pleine, du sirop coula sur son menton. Dean fût plus rapide que lui pour le récolter avec son doigt avant de le glisser dans sa propre bouche.  
\- Salut Sammy, bien dormi ? demanda Dean visiblement enjoué.  
\- ... Bonjour... oui... répondit Sam un peu abasourdi par la scène qui se tenait devant lui. Il lança le mixeur avant de s'asseoir en face des deux hommes. "Vous avez l'air... en forme ... " finit-il par dire.  
\- Oh... nous avons eu une nuit très productive.... lui répondit Dean avec un regard malicieux en bougeant ses sourcils.  
\- Deeaaaaan gémit Sam en se mettant la tête dans ses mains. Il se leva pour verser le contenu mixer dans un verre et vint se rasseoir, Castiel lui murmura "les hormones... désolé" Sam pouffa pendant que Dean faisait son plus grand sourire. Sam était heureux pour son frère et Castiel, il ne voulait simplement pas connaître les détails.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas dit... tu es à combien de semaines ? demanda t - il curieux.  
\- 7 semaines répondit Castiel. Dean avait l'air ailleurs, ne semblant n'avoir aucune idée de la réponse. Sam se contenta de sourire. Sentant que la conversation risquait de devenir trop sentimentale, Dean attrapa le journal qu'avait laissé Mary sur la table et le feuilleta, sans doute à la recherche d'une affaire. Sam et Castiel se regardèrent d'un air entendu, connaissant trop bien l'ainé Winchester.  
C'est à ce moment que Mary pénétra dans la cuisine, elle apprécia que l'ambiance semble plus légère que les jours précédents. Sam remarqua que Dean ne se décolla pas de Castiel comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en la présence de leur mère. Au contraire, il demanda à l'ange de lui passer son mug de café, alors que celui-ci était juste devant lui. Castiel s'exécuta comme toujours avec une profonde tendresse, mais Mary ne semblait pas les avoir remarqué. Peut être que penser que Castiel avait mis une femme enceinte, la rendait aveugle à toutes les marques d'affection qu'exprimaient les deux hommes ?  
Elle saluat les trois hommes qui lui rendirent son bonjour avec un peu moins de sincérité que d'habitude mais toujours plus que la veille. Elle s'en contenta et se servi du café.  
\- Tout le monde est debout tôt à ce que je vois... lança t-elle.  
\- Tu vois bien. répondit Dean acide.  
\- As tu bien dormi maman ? tenta Sam en lançant un regard noir à son frère qui ne souhaitait vraiment pas que la situation s'arrange. Il vit le bras de Cas bouger en direction de Dean, sans doute pour le pincer. il en eu la confirmation lorsque Dean sursotta légèrement sur le banc.  
\- Très bien Sam, merci et vous ?  
\- Uhuh répondit Dean toujours aussi bavard.  
\- As tu trouvé une affaire Dean ? demanda Mary qui faisait manifestement beaucoup d'efforts pour se racheter auprès de son fils ainé.  
\- Je crois que oui... dans l'utah ... il tendit le journal à sa mère sans croiser son regard.  
Mary attrapa rapidement le journal et ils échangèrent sur le fait divers. Les tensions semblaient diminuer.

Castiel décida de rester au Bunker afin d'assurer une présence, ils se méfiaient notamment des Hommes de lettres britanniques, mais aussi pour leur servir de renfort dans l'affaire avec l'accès à la bibliothèque. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus être au milieu des Winchester et l'ambiance peu plaisante, bien qu'il ne mentionne pas cet argument... Sam avait cependant bien compris.

Alors que Sam préparait ses affaires, il passa devant la chambre de Dean et Castiel quand il entendit un bruit étrange provenant de la salle de bain à proximité "Dean ?" , n'entendant pas de réponse, il pénétra dans la pièce. Son frère avait la tête penchée dans la cuvette, clairement en train de vomir. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas il demanda entre deux vomissements "Cass ?" , Sam s'approcha et lui frotta le dos affectieusement "Non, Sam". Dean semblait avoir terminé de rendre son petit déjeuner, il se redressa et se rinça la bouche... l'air épuisé, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et commença à se brosser les dents, Sam resta en retrait, observant ses moindres faits et gestes. Dean le regarda dans le miroir et soupira en crachant le dentifrice. " Je crois que c'est le moment d'avoir cette discussion" dit-il en soupirant. "Tu crois ? " ricanna Sam, "il est plus que temps mec !".  
Ils retournèrent dans la chambre et s'asseière sur le lit, qui, pour une fois, était fait.  
\- Vas-y balance ! lança Dean  
\- Dean....  
\- Non Sam, tu dois avoir des tas de questions... des tas de reproches à me faire alors vas-y  
\- Je... Ok... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi comptais tu te sacrifier alors que tu savais que tu attendais un enfant ? Depuis quand tu es...  
\- Une question à la fois Sammy ! le calma Dean. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que ... on était en plein dans le merdier avec Amara, ça n'aurait que fait que poser des problèmes supplémentaires, je ne savais même pas si on allait survivre...  
\- Mais tu comptais me le dire ?  
\- Sammy ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Evidemment ! Juste une fois que ça se serait calmé !  
\- Ca c'était calmé ! Tu aurais pu me le dire quand maman est revenue...  
\- Oui je sais Sam, j'aurais pu, j'aurai dû... mais j'avais peur.... peur que cela ne devienne encore plus réel... tu sais... la dernière fois que j'attendais un bébé, je ne l'ai su qu'après l'avoir perdu... je ne voulais pas reprendre ce risque...  
\- ... Je suis désolé Dean, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de traverser ça... tu avais tes raisons... dit Sam en enlaçant son frère. "J'aurais juste aimé savoir, être là pour toi, te soutenir".  
\- Je sais Sammy, je sais. Maintenant tu es au courant. Tu vas pouvoir jouer l'oncle poule tu es content ?  
\- Très ! ... Je suis désolé que maman t'ai parlé de la sorte, elle ne se rends pas compte... ne sois pas trop dure avec elle.  
\- Sam...  
\- Ok très bien ! Je te laisse gérer ça ! Et pour ce que ça vaut, s'il te plait fais attention à toi... évite de rencontrer trop de murs ou de te mettre à risques inutilement...  
\- Je sais Sam.  
\- Bien. Je te laisse préparer tes affaires, et, tu sais, maman sera très heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle, quand tu la lui diras ...  
\- Saaaam ....  
\- Ok , compris, je vais mettre mon sac dans l'impala. Evite juste de vomir en sa présence... Je suis juste heureux pour vous deux, pour toi Dean, tu le mérites.

 

Alors que Sam commençait à monter les marches de l'escalier, Castiel l'attrapa par le bras. Surpris le jeune winchester le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolé Sam qu'on ne te l'ait pas dit...

\- T'en fais pas, je... je viens de parler avec Dean... je... je me suis senti blessé mais, c'est à vous que revient cette décision.

\- ça n'arrivera plus... je te promets qu'on ne te cachera plus rien à l'avenir.

\- Merci Cas

\- Tu veilleras sur eux Sam ? Sur Dean et ta famille ? Je sais que c'est dur pour Dean de se ménager et de ne pas jouer au mâle alpha mais... rappelle lui qu'il n'est plus tout seul et qu'il doit se faire doublement attention...

\- Bien sûr Cas, tu peux compter sur moi. Je connais l'engin...

\- Merci Sam... et... tu crois que tu pourrais faire en sorte que Dean et ta mère s'expliquent, parce que toutes ces tensions... je n'en peux plus... fichus winchester.... et puis ce n'est pas bon... (il baissa sa voix) ... pour le bébé...

Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel et lui souffla à l'oreille "pour ça je ne peux rien te promettre" et monta les marches en rigolant.


	4. Utah

Le trajet en voiture fût particulièrement long et pénible. Ils n'avaient fait que 7h de route lorsque Sam craqua face au silence pesant des deux autres occupants dont le conducteur. 

\- Vous comptez vous expliquer un jour ?! Maman ? Dean ? C'est quand même un comble d'avoir sa mère qui revient d'entre les morts pour ne pas lui parler.... ! Si vous continuez comme ça, je prends un bus. Il nous reste encore 20h de route alors faites un effort, c'est intenable ! Pesta le plus jeune des Winchester  
\- C'est un comble que ta mère revienne après plus de 30 ans pour te faire la morale et voir en toi un connard qui ne peut pas la garder dans son froque ! s'emporta Dean, les mains crispés sur le volant.  
\- Dean ! s'exclama sa mère visiblement peinée  
\- Quoi ?! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ta tête l'autre soir ? J'ai bien vu comme tu avais l'air déçue, pourtant tu ne m'as rien demandé, ni explications, ni rien du tout...   
\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine... J'étais juste surprise... Avec ton père... Je ne pensais pas que ...  
\- Que quoi ?!  
\- Disons que... je vous imaginais plutôt ...  
\- Mariés ? avec le crédit immobilier et les enfants qui courrent dans le jardin ? La petite vie parfaite ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas que vous deveniez des chasseurs, tu le sais...  
\- Eh bien désolé de te décevoir, mais oui, on est des chasseurs et non la petite vie parfaite c'était pas pour nous. On a essayé pourtant...   
\- Je ne vous reproche rien... ça me peine... je sais aussi que je suis responsable...  
\- Ouai carrément ! Tu n'imagines pas le genre de vie qu'on a mené...  
\- Si ! Je l'ai vécu aussi ! Alors ne me prends pas de haut Dean !  
\- Ah bon ? tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un père alcoolique, violent, menaçant ? Tellement il ne se remet pas de la mort de sa femme ?!  
\- John... n'était pas comme ça...  
\- Il était un bon chasseur, mais franchement en tant que père ...   
\- Votre père vous aimait Dean, ne le diabolise pas, il a fait comme il a pu...  
\- Pfff... En tout cas je ne vais pas m'excuser pour avoir couché à droite à gauche pour évacuer la tension de cette vie de merde... je passe peut être pour un connard, pour un salaud, mais tu sais j'ai jamais rien promis... entre adultes consentants... je ne m'excuserais pas d'avoir cherché et apporté du réconfort dans toutes les galères dans lesquelles ont a été empétré... Mais si tu veux penser que je suis genre d'enfoiré qui a un tableau de chasse, tu te trompes.  
\- Non je ... Dean...  
\- Ce n'est pas l'éducation de John qui est à remettre en cause... Tu sais... il n'a jamais réussi à passer à autre chose, à envisager de voir quelqu'un d'autres. Te remplacer lui était impossible. Alors j'imagine que j'ai pris le contre-pied. Que je me suis dit que jamais je ne m'attacherai pour ne pas souffrir. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait se le permettre en tant que chasseur... Expliquer ce que l'on fait, prendre des risques, exposer ceux que l'on aime... 

Sam racla sa gorge, géné par tant d'ouverture de la part de son frère.

\- Alors tu peux penser ce que tu veux maman, que je ne suis pas le bon fils que tu aurais souhaité avoir, mais désolé de te décevoir, ce n'est pas demain que je te présenterai madame parfaite. Et tu sais quoi ? Je n'en ai pas honte. De ce que je suis, de ce que j'ai fais. Moi aussi j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'ai essayé la vie normal tu sais, mais ça n'a pas marché.

De nouveau un silence de mort s'installa. Dean regardait Mary dans le rétroviseur, elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard. Il vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et soupira. Sam tentait de se fondre dans le siège de l'Impala. Il fût soulagé en voyant le panneau indiquant une station essence.   
\- Dean... On devrait faire une pause... pour l'essence et acheter à manger.  
Son frère soupira et acquiessa. Il avait vraiment besoin de sortir de la voiture.

 

Arrivés à la station essence, Sam se précipita pour aller acheter à manger, pendant que Mary et Dean se retrouvèrent à remplir le réservoir de l'Impala. Mary s'approcha de Dean et le serra dans ses bras, décontenançant le chasseur.   
\- Je suis désolée... je vous aime toi et ton frère... je ne sais pas ce que vous avez traversé, je n'avais aucun droit de te juger.  
Dean était géné et ne sû quoi lui répondre, il la serra simplement fort en retour.  
\- Je veux que tu te sentes libre d'être toi même Dean... Si tu ... as envie d'un peu d'action... ne te prives pas à cause de moi.... Pareil pour Sam, vous êtes des adultes même si j'ai parfois tendance à l'oublier.  
Dean rit à gorge déployer, Mary se sentie un peu véxée, elle qui faisait des efforts....  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour "l'action" maman... et merci....

Il termina de faire le plein quand Sam revint vers eux, l'air soulagé que la situation soit désarmorcée. Sam lança à Dean un sandwich qu'il acceptat avec plaisir et donna à Mary un burger. Alors qu'ils remontèrent en voiture, Dean ne put s'empêcher d'annoncer à Sam l'air malicieux que " Bonne nouvelle Sammy, maman autorise petit Sammy a sortir de sa cachette pour avoir un peu d'action" en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Sam était mortifié sur son siège et préférait faire comme s'il n'avait n'avait rien entendu. Mary pouffa à l'arrière.

 

Les heures suivantes se passèrent dans la bonne humeur et le sujet sentimental fût largement évité. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un dinner vers 22h. Une fois garés, Dean indiqua aux deux autres de commander pour lui, il les rejoindrait après avoir passé un coup de fil à Castiel.

\- Ca fait du bien de vous voir réconciliés toi et Dean amoça Sam en s'asseyant sur la vieille banquette.  
\- Nous n'étions pas fâchés... mais je suis d'accord avec toi...   
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, Papa ne nous a jamais encouragé à ... enfin... tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
\- Je crois lui répondit-elle avec un sourire  
\- Au contraire... je me souviens d'une fois où il a engueulé Dean en lui disant qu'il allait mettre enceinte toutes les filles de la région... Il ne voulait pas ... que ... Dean passe pour un connard j'imagine... ni gérer les parents mécontents....  
Mary ria aux éclats, imaginant la scène.  
\- Oh oui j'imagine...   
\- Je crois que c'était sa façon à Dean de gérer avec la situation.... Il y a même eu une époque où John ne voulait plus qu'il sorte... Je crois que Dean a repris de la liberté quand j'ai quitté pour Stanford et qu'il a commencé à chasser seul.  
\- Ah bon ?   
\- Oui il faut croire que Papa et son petit soldat avait quelques différends... Mais, tu sais... c'est finit maintenant... Dean et les ... plans d'un soir...   
\- Vraiment ? Elle doit être vraiment spéciale alors...  
\- Qui donc ?   
\- Sa femme ? D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas cette histoire....

Sam n'eu pas le temps de répondre car la serveuse était arrivée prendre leur commande, par la fenêtre ils voyaient Dean au téléphone, il semblait particulièrement heureux et riait. Mary se sentie blessée de ne pouvoir le faire rire ainsi.


	5. Utah 2

Les Winchesters avaient pris une chambre commune dans un motel à proximité du lieu de leur affaire. Les garçons souhaitaient prendre deux chambres pour laisser de l'intimité à leur mère, qui ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer devant le réceptionniste et commençaient à réveiller les occupants des chambres les plus proches, celui-ci finit par hausser la voix plus fort qu'eux et crier "je n'ai plus qu'uuuuunnne chambre de disponible", calmant immédiatement la famille de chasseurs. Mary arborait un sourire victorieux tandis que Sam et Dean soupiraient. Etait-ce mal de vouloir préserver leur mère ? Après presque deux jours de route, ils étaient tous épuisés, Dean en particulier, qui n'avait jamais laissé Sam reprendre le volant, préférant dormir dans un hôtel sur le trajet. Alors que Dean se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'il avait réquisionné - soit celui le proche de la porte de la chambre - , il s'endormit encore habillé sur le dessus des couvertures, ses boots négligemment jetées au sol. Sam et Mary parlaient à voix basse quand ils entendirent un léger ronflement en provenance de l'ainé. Tous deux se retournèrent attendris par Dean qui se reposait enfin. Ils déballaient quelques affaires quand Sam se rappela que Dean, dans sa précipitation pour retrouver les bras de Morphé, n'avait pas prévenu Castiel de leur arrivé, un rituel entre eux et une façon de se tenir informer. Sam s'assied sur le lit et sorti son téléphone de sa poche pour appeler l'ange qui décrocha immédiatement.

\- Sam ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Dean ne m'a pas...

\- Ouiouioui ne t'en fais pas Cas, Dean a juste oublié, il était épuisé, on vient d'arriver au motel.

\- Oh. Je vois. J'attendais son appel.

\- Il t'appelera demain matin, il est déjà endormi là... il ne m'a pas laissé conduire...

\- D'accord. Fais attention à lui et à ta mère.

\- Comme toujours Cas, tu peux aller te coucher... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui Sam, bonne nuit Sam.

 

Mary avait écouté attentivement l'échange, elle était surprise de la place que prenait ce Castiel, sa relation avec Dean était vraiment spéciale, même si elle sentait qu'il tenait aussi très fort à Sam. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire sincère en rangeant son téléphone. Dean commençait à ronfler plus fort, et les deux winchester éveillés ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- Est-ce que Castiel est une mère de substitution pour Dean ? demanda t-elle avec une pointe d'humour. Sam semblait décontenancé et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Hmmmm non bien sûr que non... ahah... mais ils sont très proches, très liés. D'après Cas ils partagent "un lien profond". Cas se send responsable pour Dean et inversement. 

\- Un peu comme toi et Dean non ? Votre relation de frères est quand même plus forte que ce "lien profond" ?

\- Je ne dirais pas ça, c'est... différent entre Castiel et Dean... Castiel s'est quand même rebellé pour lui, il a été chassé du Paradis, pour Dean... 

Mary resta silencieuse.

\- Tu sais, je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon frère, mais c'est mon frère, c'est la famille. C'est normal. Mais Castiel... n'avait aucune raison de s'exposer de la sorte. Il a tout sacrifié pour Dean. Pour un humain. 

\- Cela semble à peine croyable... Pourquoi Dean ? 

\- Castiel dit qu'il est l'homme vertueux, qu'il a vu son âme etc... qu'il n'y avait rien de plus pur .... tu devrais plutôt en parler avec eux... En tout cas... je te déconseille de remettre en cause leur relation, quelle qu'elle soit...

\- Merci Sam... Tu sais comme j'aime ton frère... il est juste tellement différent du petit garçon de mes souvenirs... Il est devenu si dur... je crois savoir comment m'y prendre avec lui, mais non... je ne sais plus comment faire...

\- Ne t'en fais pas... il vous faut du temps... et, mm .... on devrait dormir.

Mary lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se préparer pour la nuit.

 

Le lendemain matin, Mary fût réveillé par un bruit reconnaissable entre milles... quelqu'un était en train de vider le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. La lumière du jour avait commencé à filtrer à travers les rideaux, elle n'eut donc aucune difficulté à distinguer le lit de son aîné vide, les couvertures défaites à la hate. Elle se leva et frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de bain "Dean ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?" . Elle cola son oreille contre la porte: bruit d'une chasse d'eau, grognements, eau du robinet, éclaboussures d'eau contre un visage, regrognements... elle se décala de la porte et constata que Sam s'était lui aussi réveillé et s'étirait dans son lit. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Dean apparut, le visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Surpris de la voir encore là, il lui fît son plus beau faux sourire qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance

\- Tout va bien maman, la tarte d'hier ne devait pas être très fraîche.... 

\- ... Tu n'as pas mangé de tarte hier...

\- Façon de parler. Tu as bien dormi ? et toi Sammy ?

\- C'est Sam ! grommela l'intéressé

\- Si tu veux répondit Dean souriant, la mauvaise humeur semblant être passée. Tu veux prendre la douche la première ? proposa t il à sa mère.

\- Je... Non...Vas-y Sam ! Répondit-elle pensive, elle s'inquiétait pour son Dean, pour sa santé. Elle était déterminée à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Sam ne semblait pas en faire cas, était-ce habituel ?

\- Parfait lança Dean avant de préparer ses affaires.

Une fois sorti de la douche, Sam se chargea d'aller chercher le petit dej afin d'établir une stratégie sur l'affaire. Pour l'instant ils avaient environ cinq personnes à interviewer. Avant de sortir il se rappela que Dean n'avait toujours pas appelé Castiel.

\- Et Dean ? Tu devrais appeler Cas, je l'ai au téléphone hier, mais je lui ai dit que tu l'appelerai ce matin, dit-il en s'engouffrant à l'extérieur de la chambre sans attendre la réponse de son frère.

Mary remplaça Sam dans la salle de bain, toujours curieuse de cette façon relation entre Dean et Castiel.

Dean, une fois qu'il entendit l'eau de la douche couler, il appela son époux, qui décrocha toujours aussi rapidement.

\- Dean.

\- Cas. 

-...

\- Excuse moi pour hier Cas, j'étais crevé, je n'ai pas...

\- Ce n'est rien Dean. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui... on a ... discuté avec ma mère... je crois que ça va mieux entre nous deux.

\- Je suis ravi de l'entendre Dean. Vous avez commencé à bosser sur l'affaire ? 

\- Nonon, on va s'y mettre. Sam revient avec le petit dej...

\- Très bien, tiens moi au courant, si je peux vous être utile...

\- Bien sûr Cas

\- Est-ce que tu as encore des nausées Dean ? 

\- ...

\- Dean ?

\- J'ai vomi ce matin, mais je sens que ça se calme...

\- Je t'ai mis dans ton sac des médicaments, prends les.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas d'utérus Cas ...

\- Prends les. Sinon je charge Sam de te les faire prendre.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! 

\- Pour ton bien, bien sûr que si. 

\- ...

\- Dean ?

\- Très bien ... je vais les prendre... 

\- Merci d'être raisonnable.

\- ...

\- D'ailleurs, de rien Dean, d'avoir pris le soin d'acheter ces médicaments pour toi.

\- Tu n'avais pas à ... ... Merci.

\- De rien Dean.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je m'excuse, j'ai vraiment été nul ces derniers temps avec l'arrivée de maman et tout le reste... qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on se prenne une soirée, une nuit tous les deux ? Je pourrais réserver un bon italien comme tu les aimes, passer la nuit dans un hôtel 4 etoiles, prendre la suite nuptiale avec jacuzzi, genre comme la suite de Chicago, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui... Dean... Très bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Rien que toi et moi. Nous retrouver.

\- J'adorerais Dean... Tu es certain que ce ne sont pas les hormones qui parlent... ?

\- Ahah. Non, c'est sincère, et dans tous les cas, on ne va pas se priver d'avoir une nuit de sexe d'enfer non ?

\- Non Dean... je... j'ai un double appel. je raccroche. Tiens moi au courant pour la chasse et... je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. dit-il en raccrochant, sur un petit nuage. C'est quand il remarqua le silence dans la pièce qu'il se rappela que sa mère était dans la pièce d'à côté et qu'il n'entendait plus l'eau couler... L'embarras fût de courte durée: Sam rentra dans la chambre, les bras chargé de cafés et nouritures quelques secondes plus tard.

 


	6. Coming Out

L'affaire était à présent presque bouclée, elle s'était avérée plus compliquée que prévue, avec l'implication de sorcières et de fantômes en même temps. La policière Alicia Stunt avait été embarquée malgré elle dans toute l'histoire et se remettait doucement de ses émotions. L'un des fantômes avait finit par s'en prendre à elle et Sam l'avait secourrue. D'ailleurs, Mary n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son fils semblait s'être rapprochée d'elle, et le sentiment semblait réciproque. Ce qui la renvoyait inévitablement à la conversation qu'elle avait partiellement entendu entre Dean et l'inconnue du téléphone. Elle avait été génée au début d'entendre ses projets d'hôtel mais la curiosité avait repris le dessus. Pourquoi Diable personne ne lui parlait de rien ? Se pouvait-il que cette femme soit un démon ? ou pire encore ? Sam et Dean étaient partis les derniers ossements. Elle décida d'appeler Castiel pour le tenir informer et peut être obtenir des informations, après tout il était un peu naïf et révélait souvent sans le vouloir des informations intimes sur ses fils.  
\- Allo ?  
\- Bonjour Castiel, c'est Mary.  
\- Bonjour Mary. Avez vous besoin du sortilège de Métatron ?  
\- Nonon Castiel, c'est bon, on a réussi à se débrouiller sans.  
\- Très bien. Puis-je te demander pour quelle raison tu m'appelles ? Dean est en danger ?  
\- Non ! Les garçons vont bien, ils sont partis brûler des os, on a résolu l'affaire.  
\- Puis-je te redemander pour quelle raison tu m'appelles si l'affaire est résolu et qu'il n'y a pas de danger ... ?  
\- Je voulais te parler de Dean. Je sais à quel point vous être proches...  
\- Oh ? J'en déduis qu'il t'as parlé ?   
Mary était un peu surprise par cette tournure de conversation, qu'insinuait-il ? Elle joua le jeu.  
\- Oui... et je t'avoue que j'aurais besoin de quelques éclaircissements, il a été très vague...  
\- Je sais que c'est un sujet délicat pour lui... John n'a pas toujours été très compréhensif...  
\- Je me doute... Sache que pour ma part je suis plus ouverte que John...  
\- Je suis soulagé Mary. Il ne voulait pas t'en parler car il craignait ta réaction. Je suis heureux qu'il ait trouvé le courage de le faire. Mais cela ne te dérange pas que je sois un ange ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ?  
\- Mary... Que t'as dit Dean exactement ?  
\- Que... Enfin... Sam m'a dit que c'était derrière lui toute cette forme de ... débauche ...?  
\- Je vois.  
\- Mais... je ne comprends pas... tu as dit qu'il était marié.  
\- Oui.  
\- Depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de ... cérémonie... mais la relation a commencé il y a dix ans.  
\- Dix ans... Castiel... je ne comprends pas... Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas rencontré sa femme ? Que personne n'en parle ?  
\- Mary... "être marié" est une expression très vaste... qui n'implique pas forcément.... qu'une femme soit présente........ ce n'est pas à moi de t'en dire plus...  
-....  
\- Mary ?  
\- Oh mon dieu... comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ! Quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai dit... à lui, à Sam... je n'avais pas réalisé...   
\- Mary ?  
\- Dean est veuf n'est-ce pas ?  
Castiel raccrocha le téléphone sous le choc, lui qui craignait de n'en avoir trop dit.

 

Dean et Sam s'apprétaient à remonter dans l'impala quand le téléphone de Dean sonna. "C'est Cas" dit-il à son frère en décrochant.  
\- Cas ?   
\- Dean. Il faut que tu parles à ta mère.  
\- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Sam lui lança un regard curieux, tentant de suivre la conversation qui s'envenimait. "Elle croit quoi ?!" , "c'est une blague !" , "non mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?", " tu as essayé de faire quoi ?" , "tu déconnes ?!" , "je t'avais dit que je lui parlerai", "JE M'EN FOU QU'ELLE AI ABORDE LE SUJET", "Non Cas !" , "je suis calme !" , "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle pense ça !" , "si c'est ça sa déduction la plus logique, ça promets..." , "Oui je vais lui parler", "oui bientôt", "non pas ce soir Cas. On est crevé. J'ai dit bientôt putain !" "bye Cas".

\- Dean ?  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Euh tu m'expliques ? C'est au sujet de maman ?  
\- ... Elle a eu une petite conversation avec Cas... et maintenant elle croit que je suis veuf.  
Sam explosa de rire pendant que son frère le fusillait plusieurs fois du regard.  
\- Ravi que ça t'amuses Sammy, allez monte. Je lui parlerai demain.


	7. Eclaircissements

Le retour au Bunker s'était fait dans un silence pesant. Sam avait préféré "dormir" sur la banquette arrière afin de faciliter le contact entre son frère et sa mère. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à dissimuler son sourire espiègle lorsqu'il croisait le regard angoissé de son frère dans le rétroviseur. Il était plus que ravi que sa mère se concentre sur la vie sentimentale de Dean plutôt que la sienne. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se demander comment Dean réussissait toujours à se fourrer dans ce genre de situation lorsque cela concernait son intimité. Le plus jeune des Winchester était persuadé que tout aurait été plus simple si Dean avait, certes, peut être pas immédiatement, mais au moins rapidement, évoqué son mariage avec un ange déchu. La question de le grossesse était évidemment plus délicate, mais au moins un des problèmes aurait été... évacué... Il soupira, son frère s'avait vraiment rendre une situation simple particulièrement pénible à cause de son égo. La tension était palpable entre Dean et sa mère. Lui, la priant en silence de ne pas lui parler, enfin... de ne pas parler de ça. du sujet tabou. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que le choix d'ignorer le sujet ou de le contourner finirait pas s'enliser à ce point. Il avait commencé avec "je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je suis marié à un ange du seigneur, qui se trouve être un homme et dont j'attends l'enfant", à "ma mère pense que je suis un macho, sans doute un ivrogne mais ça, c'est indépendant de ma vie sentimentale, que j'aime les femmes, un peu trop sans doute, que ma femme est morte et que c'est sans doute pour ça que je suis alcoolique même si elle ne l'a pas verbalisé". Dean avait observé sa mère et il sentait de la pitié dans son regard. Il n'en pouvait plus. Si la vie sentimentale de quelqu'un était à plaindre ce n'était pas la sienne et il trouvait ça agaçant que sa mère ne lui lache pas la grappe, il pensait à ce que son frère avait vraiment enduré lui... et Mary semblait s'en contrefiche parce que ça c'était produit il y a des années... Lui se souvenait par contre comme si c'était hier des cauchemars de son frère après le décès de Jess... Mary finit par s'endormir 200 km avant leur destination. Sam s'était abandonné dans les bras de Morphée quelques heures avant. Dean avait les yeux concentrés sur la route, et se détendit en entendant le doux ronflement de sa mère et de son frère. Il savait maintenant de qui Sam tenait ce trait.

 

Une douce odeur de bacon légèrement grillé réveilla Dean. Il s'étira avec le sourire aux lèvres, malgré le long trajet de la veille, il se sentait enfin reposé. Il se remémora la nuit précédente: ils étaient arrivés vers 3h dans le garage. Après avoir réveillé ses passagers, il était sorti de la voiture, les jambes engourdies. De la tarte aux pommes l'attendait dans la cuisine ainsi que de la nourriture plus "saine" pour les deux autres Winchester. Castiel était vraiment attentionné pensa t-il. Sam et sa mère, sans doute plus reposés en raison de leur sieste, avaient pris le temps de dîner ensemble. L'aîné s'était contenté d'attraper une part, de la manger ou plutôt de la gober en deux bouchés sous le regard réprobateur de son frère, avant de rejoindre son lit. Il s'était glissé sous les convertures chaudes tout habillé et endormi quelques secondes plus tard contre l'ange. Il se leva, frotta énergétiquement ses vêtements et parti en quête de la précieuse nouriture.  
Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la cuisine, il entendit Castiel discuter avec Marie, Sam semblait plus loin d'eux, sans doute aux fourneaux. Il s'arrêta avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, curieux de ce qu'il s'y disait.  
\- et il avait oublié tout le monde ? Même toi Sam ? demanda Marie, curieuse.  
\- Oui à la fin, même moi ! C'est dingue ! Le plus dingue, c'est que sans lui, j'aurai été tué !  
\- Le comble ! Mais comment savait-il pour les sorcières ? Il avait oublié l'affaire non ?  
\- Oui ! Il a failli me tuer, mais il m'a cru quand je lui ai dit que j'étais son frère, heureusement !

Dean souria, il se rappelait parfaitement de cette affaire, qui s'était mieux terminée qu'elle n'avait commencé. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son époux " Je crois que tu en as assez entendu pour booster ton égo Dean. Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas manger pendant que c'est chaud ?". Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il sentait que Castiel arborait un sourire et un air malicieux en prononçant ses paroles. Vexé d'être pris sur le fait, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre en franchissant le seuil "de quoi tu parles ? je n'écoutais pas, je viens d'arriver !" l'air faussement outré. La famille éclata de rire, des rires sincères. Il s'installa à côté de Cas - où se trouvait le siège libre - qui lui versa du café dans son mug. Sam versa le bacon fraîchement cuit dans une assiette qui lui tenda. "Merci Sammy. Et ... je n'y peux rien si je suis génial, vous êtes juste jaloux...". Mary regarda attentivement son fils, c'est là qu'elle remarqua ses vêtements de la veille, complètement froissés comme si....  
\- Dean !  
\- Quuoooooi ? répondit-il la bouche pleine  
\- Tu as dormi dans tes vêtements ?!  
\- ... je le fais tout le temps. J'étais crevé. J'ai conduis pendant que vous, dit il en poitant son frère et sa mère de son couteau, ronfliez comme des routiers...  
\- Quoi ?! Je ne ronfle pas ! s'interloqua Sam, indigné.  
\- Oh que si Samantha ! s'exclama Dean d'un air triomphant. Pas vrai Cas ?  
\- ... Sam... c'est ... vrai... désolé ... dégluti Castiel qui semblait vouloir disparaître.  
\- Ahah ! Bitch ! lança Dean en même temps qu'un morceau de pain vers son frère qui répliqua avec la miche entière "Jerk", "Hé ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit sur les femmes enceintes ?!"  
La pièce devint tout à coup très silencieuse, trop silencieuse. Sam se racla la gorge le premier. "Castiel, tu te souviens du truc dont on avait parlé ?". L'ange, comme à son habitude, pencha sa tête sur le côté, l'air pensif "Il va falloir être plus spécifique Sam. Nous parlons de beaucoup de "trucs"....". Le coup de coude envoyé dans les côtes par Dean et le coup de pied de Sam sous la table firent sursauter l'ange qui ajouta, le regard cependant interrogatif "Aaaah CE truc ! Oui ce truc. Je vois. Je vois de quel truc tu parles....?". Sam et Dean roulèrent les yeux de façon synchronisée ce qui amusa leur mère bien qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il était encore en train de se passer. Les mots de Dean étaient interpellants. "On se retrouve dans la librairie Cas ?" lança Sam en se levant comme s'il s'agissait de la chose le plus évidente du monde, tout en lançant un regard appuyé à Dean qui se racla à son tour la gorge. En se levant, Castiel posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son mari et lui souffla discrètement "ça va aller Dean." puis, plus fort à l'attention du fils et de la mère : " Je vais aider Sam... " avant de s'éclipser. Dean soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux, n'osant regarder sa mère. Mary décida de briser le silence comprenant que son fils prévoyait de regarder son assiette à présent vide, pour l'éternité.

\- Dean... tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... Je pense qu'il y a eu des malentendus entre nous... Dis moi les choses... Je tente de comprendre...  
Elle regarda son fils avec intensité et lui fit signe de lui donner la main. Son petit garçon lui manquait terriblement.  
Elle continua:  
\- Sam et Castiel sont au courant de choses que tu ne veux pas me dire n'est-ce pas ?

Il se redressa, ignorant sa main tendue. Soupira. Il se leva avant de sortir deux verres et une bouteille de Scotch. Il rejoignit la table et posa bruyamment les verres en déclarant: "on va en avoir besoin. Sans doute moi plus que toi d'ailleurs" annonça t-il en grommelant.  
\- A ce point Dean ? Sérieusement ?  
\- Très sérieusement répondit-il en faisant glisser un verre remplit à ras bord dans la direction de sa mère. Il bu une gorgée de son verre avant de poursuivre.  
\- Je te préviens. J'ai déjà essayé d'avoir cette conversation avec toi. Il n'y aura pas de troisième fois. Tu me poses des questions. J'y réponds. Si tu as besoin de détails, demande. Il est 11h07 à ma montre. A 12h07 cette conversation s'arrête car on a d'autres trucs plus intéressants que d'épiloguer sur ma vie sentimentale et sexuelle.  
Sa mère le regarda abasourdie. ca confirmait ses doutes sur le léger problème de Dean avec l'alcool. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et bu une petite gorgée. Il fallait qu'elle joue le jeux.  
\- C'est donc de ça qu'il s'agit ? ta vie sentimentale et sexuelle ? Tu sais... sur la deuxième... je crois que je ne veux pas savoir.  
\- Disons que c'est lié. Donc, tu n'as pas trop le choix, crois moi, moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas. Alors, que crois tu savoir ?  
\- Ok... Alors, si j'ai bien compris... tu es... a été... très... actif... avec les femmes... ce qui n'est plus le cas car, on en a déjà parlé.... Je t'ai entendu parler au téléphone... je ne voulais pas... m'immiscer, mais... enfin... de ce que j'ai entendu, tu dois.... sortir ? fréquenter ? une femme que tu "aimes" ? pour reprendre tes mots.... Mais tu es marié et... en même temps, Castiel... m'as fait comprendre que ton mariage n'était plus ... enfin... que tu étais toujours marié mais que... ta femme est... morte ....? déclara t-elle l'air complètement perdue.  
Dean rigola d'un rire nerveux.  
\- Si tu savais comme tu es loin, loin, loin du compte.  
\- Alors, éclaire moi. Je m'inquiète pour toi. pour vous, avec ton frère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a tant de mystère autour de ta femme. Est-ce que c'est un démon ?  
\- Plutôt le contraire. Et les démons, je préfère les laisser à Sammy.  
\- Quoi ? Sam fréquente un démon ?  
\- Non...il en fréquentait une... il y a ... longtemps. On s'éloigne du sujet...  
\- Alors... si c'est le contraire... Ta femme est ou était une chasseuse ? une religieuse ?  
\- On va éclaircir certains points avant de parler profession... sur ce que ma "femme" est ou plutôt n'est pas. Et je ne suis pas veuf. sifflat-il en vidant son verre d'une traite et de le remplir à nouveau.  
\- Je sais que ça va te faire un choc, mais...on n'est plus dans les années 70...  
\- ....  
\- Jesuismariéàunhomme.  
\- ....  
\- Maman ? Mary ? Je sais que tu ne t'y attendais pas... mais... dis quelque chose... s'il te plaît ?  
\- Dean... je ne comprends pas.... Je... Toutes ces filles ? Comment est-ce possible si... tu es ... homosexuel ?  
\- Bisexuel. J'aime les deux. Et, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas mentionné les hommes qu'il n'y en a pas eu... J'ai la côte auprès des deux lança t-il malicieux pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Oh... je n'en doute pas... tu es très bel homme... Et j'imagine que n'importe qui serait heureux de t'avoir comme époux...  
\- ... Merci... ?  
\- Je ne pensais pas que... enfin ... petit garçon, à la maternelle les filles étaient toutes sous ton charme...  
\- Disons que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça... et comme je te l'ai dit... ça ne m'empêche pas d'aimer les filles aussi...  
\- Oui mais... tu es tellement ...  
\- Tellement ? repris Dean qui commençait à devenir irrité. Mary bu son verre cul et se reservi un deuxième avant de poursuivre.  
\- Je ne sais pas.... viril ? Macho ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mes fils... aient ce genre de tendances... et des deux... j'aurai plutôt parié sur Sam.... bafouilla t-elle, ce qui fit pouffer Dean.  
\- Comme je te disais ... on n'est plus dans les années 70, c'est... de plus en plus accepté... et même légal de se marier entre hommes.  
\- Oui... A mon époque... on n'en parlait pas... C'était tabou... Il y avait des théories... des conseils... pour éviter ce genre de ... déviances comme on disait.  
\- Mmm Oui j'imagine... Toi aussi tu considères que c'est une déviance ? que c'est anormal ?  
\- Non... juste moins commun... si tu es heureux... alors c'est le plus important. Même si... je n'imaginais pas ça pour mes enfants... Je vous souhaitais une vie "normale". Est-ce que Sam aussi est .... ?  
\- Sam est hétéro si ça peut te rassurer.... Par contre c'est un vrai nerd... Et entre être bi ou un nerd, je préfère largement ma bisexualité... dit-il en rigolant, ce qui fit sourire Mary.  
\- Ton père était-il au courant ? J'imagine que ça n'a pas du être facile pour lui en tant qu'ancien marine.... il avait une vision très précise de ce que représentait être un homme...  
\- Il a été surpris... et lorsqu'il a compris que ce n'était pas une "phase" ni une façon de me rebeller contre lui, il a finis par l'accepter... Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache... Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il avait honte de moi... Plus tard j'ai réalisé que c'était une façon de me protéger de certains chasseurs, plus... fermés sur la question... Même si ... je pense qu'il a voulu faire de moi son petit soldat pour ne pas que je sois trop... effeminé ou je ne sais quelles conneries...  
\- Je suis désolée que tu aies traversé ça Dean...  
\- ça ne change rien... de toute façon... je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre. John et Sam m'ont accepté. Même Bobby, Ellen, Jo... Ma famille. C'est le plus important.  
\- Ton frère t'aime, c'est évident qu'il t'accepte...  
\- Je sais. A l'époque j'avais plus de doutes. Je te raconterai, une prochaine fois. Bref, maintenant tu sais.  
\- Merci de me le dire Dean... je comprends mieux certaines choses... mais... toujours pas pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas rencontré mon beau-fils ? C'est aussi un chasseur ? .... Dean ?  
Son fils termina son deuxième verre et commença à s'en servir un troisième.  
\- Non... Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris. Maintenant que tu sais que j'aime les hommes.  
\- Je ne te suis pas....  
\- Maman. Quand tu pensais que j'étais marié à une femme. Je comprends que tu croyait ne pas avoir rencontré cette femme vu qu'aucune femme ne vit avec nous.... Mais maintenant...?  
Les yeux de Mary s'arrondirent lorsqu'elle repassa en revue tous les moments "intimes" qu'elle avait vu entre Dean et Castiel. Il lui apparaissait évident maintenant qu'il s'agissait de gestes de couple. Elle ne l'avait forcément jamais envisagé...  
\- Oh. Je vois. Castiel. C'est... évident... Une fois que l'on sait que... enfin... tu ... comprends ?  
-... J'imagine ?  
\- Mais... C'est un ange ?  
\- Tu préfèrerais que ce soit un démon ? riposta Dean sur la défensive.  
\- Non bien sûr... mais... il n'est pas.... humain.... pas complètement...  
\- Je pensais que tu comprendrais...  
\- Je comprends Dean, j'essaie.... mais admets que ça fait beaucoup à digérer... bisexualité, célestesexualité...  
\- Célestesexualité ? Vraiment ?  
\- Castisexualité ? proposa t-elle avec un sourire.  
\- Je préfère pouffa Dean.  
\- En tout cas... pour vous avoir vu ensemble et en sachant tout ce qu'il a sacrifié pour toi... je sais qu'il t'aime, et pour cette raison je n'ai rien à dire. Il faut que je digère ces informations Dean... je ne vais pas te mentir... Cela fait beaucoup... Mais... Je t'aime comme tu es. Ne l'oublie pas. Je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un qui te rende heureux...  
\- Maman... Tu ne sais pas... tout...  
\- Que pourrait-il y avoir de plus ?  
Dean répondit en terminant son troisième verre. Mary fit de même avec le sien. Elle se demanda si elle était vraiment tolérante où si l'alcool l'aidait.  
\- Tu te souviens du test de grossesse que tu as trouvé ?  
\- Oui ?... Castiel a dit que c'était le père....  
\- C'est exacte.  
\- Mais...  
\- Mais ?  
\- Il t'as trompé, c'est ça ?  
\- Non.  
\- Oh ! Vous avez eu recours à une mère porteuse ? C'est ça ? J'ai vu ça dans l'internet. C'est très 21e siècle ça les mères porteuses pour les couples gays, les bisexuels peuvent aussi le faire !?  
\- Non plus... et... tu ne devrais pas dire "21e siècle"... si tu veux... t'intégrer...  
\- Alors qui est enceinte ? s'impatienta Mary  
\- Enfin tu poses la bonne question. Moi. C'est moi qui suis "enceinte". déclara platement Dean en buvant un énième verre.  
\- Et tu crois que ... boire de l'alcool est une bonne idée ?  
\- Le foetus est immunisé grâce à l'ADN angélique de Castiel...  
\- Oh je vois... pratique... j'imagine...  
\- ... Ca ne te fait rien ?! De savoir qu'un homme peut être enceinte ?! s'emporta Dean qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de sa mère.  
\- Si bien sûr. Je crois juste que j'ai atteint mon quota de surprises pour aujourd'hui, non, les dix années à venir... Est-ce que tu es trans Dean ? C'est pour ça que tu es enceinte ? J'ai en entendu parler sur internet aussi...  
\- OK STOP ! l'interrompu Dean  
\- ...  
\- Je ne suis pas trans.  
\- Alors éclaire moi ? C'est devenu possible avec la médecine ?  
\- Non. Ce n'est possible que parce que Cas est, était un ange... Et ne me demande pas comment ça marche... Je n'en ai aucune idée... Et je préfère ne pas le savoir.  
\- Félicitations.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Je ne t'ai même pas félicité Dean. Félicitations. Je vais être grand-mère. C'est un choc. Mais une bonne nouvelle. Une excellente nouvelle.  
\- Uh. Merci ?  
\- Combien ?  
\- Combien quoi ?  
\- De mois, semaines ?  
\- Oh... Environ 3 mois. Je crois.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Disons... que ça n'a pas été plannifié... Cas pourrait te dire avec plus de précisions... si tu y tiens. déclara Dean, rougissant.  
\- Mais... tu savais... avant de te sacrifier ... quand Amara m'a ramenée ?  
\- Oui. répondit-il l'air sombre.  
\- C'est pour ça que Sam était furieux ?! s'exclama t-elle  
\- Oui...  
\- Mais... Et Castiel t'as laissé faire ? Etait-il seulement au courant ? demanda t-elle en haussant le ton, clairement choquée par cette découverte.  
\- Oui. Ecoute, ça, dit-il en pointant son ventre, ce sont mes affaires et celles de Cas. Oui, Cas était au courant, oui, il était d'accord avec ça. Tu sais pourquoi ? parce que c'était me sacrifier et notre enfant ou sacrifier l'humanité toute entière ! Ce sont les choix auxquels, Sam, Cas et Moi on est confronté depuis des années ! Tu arrives un peu tard pour les leçons de morale ! Et puis, si tu tiens à tout savoir, ce n'est pas la première fois que je tombe enceinte. La première fois, je n'étais même pas au courant avant de perdre le bébé, personne ne savait pas que c'était possible. Il n'avait que quelques semaines. Un combat rapproché avec un vampire et BOUM fausse couche. La deuxième fois, j'étais au courant, mais Cas était gravement blessé, et c'était tôt dans la grossesse, une période où a priori le bébé avait besoin de la grâce de Cas pour se développer... La grâce de Cas avait été complètement monopolisée pour le soigner lui. Notre bébé est mort parce que son père angélique a survécu. Tu vois un peu l'ironie ?! S'emporta t-il.  
\- ... Dean je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre quoique ce soit... Je ne peux imaginer la douleur que tu, que vous, avez traversé...  
\- Alors autant te dire que lorsque j'ai appris que j'attendais de nouveau un enfant, j'étais partagé entre la joie et la peine. Parce que notre mode de vie ne nous permet pas de rendre ... cela viable. On a jamais vraiment compris comment ou quand ces périodes de ... fécondité ... fonctionnaient... Si c'est lié aux astres ou autres... Et pour être honnête, Sam a voulu se pencher sur la question, mais hors de question de lui donner mon calendrier d'activités sexuelles... Il s'est passé trois années entre la première et deuxième grossesse.... Et deux ans avec aujourd'hui... Et... je suis persuadé que même les capotes ne peuvent rien contre du sperm angélique.... Enfin bref. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes mais aussi le plus effrayé. Ne le répète pas à Sam.  
\- ... Est-ce que tu es déjà allé aussi loin dans le stade de grossesse ?  
\- Oui... La dernière fois, j'étais à 3 mois et demi... C'est pour ça que je ne préfère pas compter les semaines...  
\- Au contraire Dean, tu y es presque. Tu vas passer un cap. Ce bébé aussi. Il va survivre Dean.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- J'en suis certaine.  
\- Merci maman.  
\- Merci Dean. Pour ta confiance. Je te dois des excuses... J'ai été stupide.  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.  
\- Maintenant je sais.

Dean se leva de sa chaise, titubant un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mary l'interpella "Hé ! Il n'est pas 12h07 ! J'ai encore droit à plein de questions ! Dean !", il se retourna un sourire moqueur sur le visage "Rien à foutre, l'homme enceinte a besoin de se reposé... il a eu sa dote de discussion de gonzesse pour les mois à venir"... Mary rigola, se leva et glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Ils arboraient tous les deux un immense sourire, comme si un poids très lourd avait quitté leurs épaules. Ce qui était, le cas.  
Ils fûrent accueillis dans la bibliothèque par un Sam et un Castiel aux mines anxieuses. Ils se détendirent lorsqu'ils entendirent les rires émanant de Dean et de sa mère. Ils ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient plus ou moins intoxiqués. Castiel se leva et se dirigea vers Dean, qui le prit dans ses bras avec tendresse pendant que Mary se glissa sur le siège à côté de Sam. "Alors... il t'a tout dit j'imagine ?". Elle soupira en acquiessant. Elle ne quittait pas le couple, à présent tendrement enlacé, des yeux. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai pas vu... c'est tellement évident... toutes ces tensions, disputes.... pour ça.... quel dommage." . Sam lui posa une main sur l'épaule en déclarant "vaut mieux tard que jamais... Dean devait être stressé...." articula Sam à voix basse. "Terrifié je pense, il s'est enfilé la bouteille presque tout seul....". ajouta Mary avant d'être interrompue: "vous savez que je vous entends ?! " grogna Dean, toujours lové contre Castiel. Ils répondirent d'une même voix "Oui Dean." et éclatèrent de rire.


	8. British Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les commentaires ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire ! On change de décors !

Mick Davies était en train de digérer les informations. Son estomac était en feu. Il était installé à son bureau, lorsque l'un de ses subalternes – un nouveau stagiaire fraîchement recruté depuis la mise en place de leur QG sur le sol américain – dont il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir le nom (Tim ? Steve ? Jim ?) lui avait apporté les retranscriptions du Bunker des soit disant hommes de lettres de la veille.

Lors de sa dernière – et seule – entrevue avec la famille de chasseurs la plus désastreuse des Etats-Unis, il avait réussi à subtilement glisser un minuscule appareil dans la poche de l’imperméable de l’ange domestique des deux frères. L’engin était équipé de micros et télécommandable à distance. Les plans du Bunker ne lui étaient toujours pas parvenu, a priori il était nécessaire que trois personnes cherchent et ce à plein temps où se trouvaient les plans dans les fichues archives britanniques, qui ne comprenaient que quelques centaines de millions de documents allant de l’antiquité à l’an 2300 environ grâce à quelques visiteurs du futurs, merci à eux. Or, sans carte, le lancement du plan s’était avéré plus difficile que prévu… un micro avait été installé dans les pièces principales : cuisine, pièce commune, bibliothèque. Le Bunker était plus grand que Mike ne l’avait initialement supposé et si des micros avaient été posés dans des chambres, celles-ci semblaient inoccupées… Si Mike était honnête avec lui-même cette mission, baptisée « Ants » en raison de la forme de l’engin et de sa petite taille avait été un échec. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les micros étaient installés et les résultats n’étaient pas probants. Il avait également sous-estimés les déplacements fréquents des Winchester à l’extérieur. Eux en Angleterre avaient pris l’habitude depuis des décennies de déléguer ce qu’ils appelaient « la basse besogne » à des agents mobiles tandis que les Winchesters s’occupaient majoritairement des affaires qu’ils trouvaient en ligne ou dans la presse. Des communications capitales étaient donc perdues loin, très loin du Bunker. Toutes les informations ne manquaient pas forcément de pertinences, après tout cela restait des données collectées qui pourraient être mises à profit un jour, mais cela n’aidait pas les britanniques à en savoir plus sur les chasseurs locaux et comment les amadouer… La majorité des informations restaient cependant d’une banalité déconcertante, il ne serait sans doute pas nécessaire de consigner que : Dean Winchester aussi en forme physiquement qu’il semblait être s’enfilait des tartes, bières et burger à longueur de journée (le régime alimentaire des britanniques était largement et forcément plus satisfaisant), Sam Winchester ronflait très très fort, Mary Winchester devait être éloignée des fourneaux au risque d’empoisonner la chaire de sa chaire, l’ange déchu pensait s’adapter au monde des humains en regardant et commandant des articles de télé-achat y compris une niche pour chien auto-chauffante pour le plus grand bonheur des frères…  
D’autres informations s’étaient par ailleurs révélées croustillantes, telles que l’épisode du test de grossesse. Mike s’était régalé en lisant les retranscriptions. Deux autres stagiaires que Steve/Jim avaient été mis sur l’enquête. Le but ? retrouver sa propriétaire pour soit la convaincre de travailler avec eux, soit la contraindre d’une façon ou d’autre autre, Ketch avait immédiatement suggérer de s’en prendre à son fœtus. Mike était soulagé d’avoir temporisé en proposant de seulement la menacer d’une telle action… Dans tous les cas ce plan était lui aussi tombé à l’eau, car la femme ne fût jamais retrouvée alors que Mike supposait que peu de personnes connaissaient l’existence du Bunker et avaient l’autorisation de s’y rendre. Il n’avait pas cru un instant que Castiel puisse être le père de l’enfant. Si l’aîné des Winchesters ne semblait pas avoir avoué la réelle nature de sa relation avec l’ange à sa mère, les britanniques étaient eux, bien au courant. Ils disposaient d’un dossier complet de plusieurs centaines de pages documentant cette relation qui avait connu des hauts et des bas, et semblait à l’origine de certains des plus grands risques pour la planète. Cette relation et bien entendu le désir que semblaient partager les frères de se sacrifier mutuellement l’un pour l’autre. Pitié.  
Il avait immédiatement misé sur Dean qui avait le profil du coureur de jupons. Idem, les preuves étaient nombreuses. Ce sentiment fût conforté par le comportement de Sam, qui d’après les enregistrements, s’en était pris physiquement à son frère. Aïe, ça sentait la compétition entre les deux hommes. Clairement, Dean avait dû se lasser de Castiel et aller voir ailleurs pendant un moment de faiblesse ou de beuverie. Ou pas. Leur « mariage » était peut-être « ouvert » ? Mike n’avait vraiment pas compris ce que Dean Winchester, arrogant et fier pouvait trouver dans l’ange, tellement introverti et inadapté… Absolument logique qu’il aille se perdre dans d’autres bras ou plutôt entre d’autres cuisses pensait Mike… Malheureusement pour eux, il semblerait que même s’il avait laissé un petit « souvenir » à sa conquête, cette dernière devait être insignifiante à ses yeux car impossible malgré tous leurs moyens technologiques de remonter jusqu’à elle. Sam Winchester semblait pour sa part retomber en enfance en rattrapant le temps perdu, ou plutôt l’absence de temps passé avec sa mère. C’était absolument pathétique. Aucune information donnée par Mary ne se révélait utile. L’ange semblait faire profil bas et était peu présent au Bunker, en plus, il était à côté de la plaque en permanence, aucun risque qu’il ne révèle par mégarde des secrets bien gardés, encore aurait-il fallu lui expliquer le concept.

Quelle ne fût donc pas la stupeur de Mike lorsqu’il prît connaissance de la transcription digne de films pour filles selon Dean Winchester, de ce même Dean Winchester qui révélait à sa mère sa bisexualité, sa relation quand même spéciale avec l’ange handicapé et surtout son état de grossesse, en témoigne les taches de cafés sur la feuille. Mike avait oublié un instant, chamboulé par ses émotions et sa surprise qu’il venait de sirroter une gorgée lorsqu’il s’exclama « StimJim ! Appelez Ketch dîtes lui qu’il faut programmer le plan rouge immédiatement ! ».


	9. Gossips

Les jours qui avaient suivi la discussion entre Dean et sa mère fûrent plus légers et chacun des habitants du Bunker en profitait. L'atmosphère s'était enfin détendue. Mary Winchester compris enfin pourquoi, elle qui n'avait jamais expérimenté le Bunker "avant", elle était génée d'avoir pu être à l'origine d'un malaise dont elle ignorait l'existance. Castiel et Dean étaient partis le matin même donner un coup de main à Jodie sur une affaire. Mary n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de savoir son aîné sur le terrain, mais elle s'avait que Castiel veillerait sur lui. Elle eu un pincement au coeur à cette idée. A la fois rassurée et jalouse. Son Dean à elle était tout jeune quand elle l'avait quitté. Aujourd'hui c'était un adulte plus qu'accompli quand il s'agissait de prendre soin de lui. Pourtant, le relais éventuel, non pas que Dean et Sam n'aient besoin de babysitter, avait déjà été pris par une autre personne. Légitime bien entendu, mais... c'était elle qui passait pour la mère envahissante qui ne laissait pas grandir ses fils. Or, justement. Ses fils, elle n'avait pas pu les accompagner, elle n'avait pas pu les voir grandir. Elle soupira à cette pensée. Son regard se posé sur Sam, en train de farfouiller dans un tas d'ouvrages en face d'elle. Lui au moins, la laissait prendre un peu le relais, il ne la rejetait pas. Il tolérait, acceptait sa présence, ses inquiétudes. Dean était une autre paire de manches. Clairement, il était borné et ça c'était de sa faute à elle, car elle l'était tout autant. Elle avait compris à travers les discussions qu'il avait dû supporter plus qu'un enfant ne doit supporter: s'occuper de son frère, s'occuper de les nourrir pendant que John était en chase du démon aux yeux jaunes, s'occuper de John aussi, puis, à son tour, s'occuper d'affaires, de chasses... Il était évident qu'elle arrivait trop tard. Elle ne pouvait lui reprocher de refuser l'aide qu'elle souhaitait apporter de quelque manière que ce soit. Il était terriblement dure envers les autres, même Sam ne passait pas toujours à travers sa carapace. Dean se devait d'être inébranlable. Alors il était encore plus dure avec lui même. Et puis, il y avait Castiel. Même auprès de lui, il tentait de garder un masque. Elle espérait que dans l'intimité du couple, Dean baisse la garde, même si ce n'était pas souvent. Qu'il s'autorise de temps en temps qu'on prenne soin de lui.   
Elle considérait son échange avec son fils comme un véritable succès, même si elle n'était vraiment, vraiment pas prête à entendre ce genre de confessions. Si Dean lui avait dit tout ça, c'est qu'il lui faisait (enfin ?) confiance. Etrangement, cela l'emplissait d'une certaine fierté. Leur lien avait été particulièrement difficile à tisser. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser: Dean marié, Dean futur père, Dean amoureux d'un ange, d'un homme. Cela la laissait pensive. Elle n'avait pas caché sa surprise. Le personnage semblait aux antipodes de l'homme homosexuel, bisexuel, de ses souvenirs. Comme elle lui avait dit, ce trait, elle l'aurait éventuellement attribué à Sam qui était bien plus "rafiné" : il ne jurait pas autant que son frère, faisait beaucoup plus attention à lui au niveau régime alimentaire, était plus subtil, plus curieux, plus cultivé, plus ouvert et beaucoup moins macho que son frère. A son époque, cette catégorie de personne était facilement identifiable: lorsqu'un garçon souhaitait prendre des cours de danse, s'intéressait aux arts ou un peu trop à son allure, cela faisait partie des "signes". Dean était aux antipodes de ses références, et même si Mary n'avait pas été là pendant son adolescence, elle n'imaginait pas Dean se passionner pour autre chose de moins viril que la mécanique. Elle s'interrogeait, avait-il été heureux ? malheureux ? Quand avait été le déclic ? S'était-il autorisé à s'adonner à ses "pulsions" ? avait-il été victime de harcèlement ? ... D'un seul coup elle se rendait compte à quel point son fils, celui qui semblait le plus coriace, le plus résistant, portait en lui une faille. Des failles. Dean n'était en réalité qu'une illusion, ce n'était qu'un rôle qu'il jouait. Forcément sa vie avait été difficile: la mort de sa mère de façon prématurée, la prise en charge de son frère très jeune et un père visiblement absent.... et en plus de ça, cette bisexualité dans un univers pas forcément tendre... Sam lui aussi avait été traumatisé, mais il n'en avait pas honte et en parlait relativement librement. Dean pour sa part, préférait porter une armure pour cacher ses blessures, ses doutes... Le fil des pensées de Mary furent interrompues par un raclement de gorge. Visiblement Sam avait tenté d'établir un contact avec elle.

\- Maman ?  
\- Oui ?  
-.... Tout va bien ? demanda Sam un peu géné, tu sembles ailleurs...  
\- Oh... oui...  
\- Tu veux en parler ?  
\- Je réfléchissais à Dean...  
\- Je suis certain qu'il va bien, ça va lui être bénéfique de voir Jodie... Elle a une bonne influence sur lui.  
\- Je ne pensais pas à l'affaire... je sais... qu'il est entre de bonnes mains, même si ce ne sont pas les miennes...  
Sam grimaça, il n'avait pas prévu de s'engager sur un sujet... sensible...

\- Je repense à son "coming out" comme vous dîtes... et ... je réalise que cela a été une difficulté supplémentaire pour lui...   
Sam fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.  
\- Tu sais... le risque de l'intolérance, les secrets... la recherche de l'acceptation...  
\- Oh... ça.  
\- Oui... je sais que les choses se sont... améliorées... depuis mon époque... mais ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir pour lui...  
\- Ca l'a surtout poussé à être le petit soldat parfait pour papa... comme s'il fallait qu'il prouve sa virilité, avant même de savoir qu'il était bi... il a toujours cherché à se conforter dans sa masculanité... pour le reste, je crois pas qu'il ait été traumatisé d'être bi.... par contre moi....   
\- Toi ?  
\- Disons qu'il était pas du genre discret... et que ça soit une femme ou un homme, il n'a jamais vraiment été très discret vis à vis de moi... je peux t'assurer qu'il y a des souvenirs que j'effacerai si j'en avais la possibilité déclara Sam avec une pointe de dégout.  
\- Oh ! Tu ne serais pas un peu prude Sam ?! Et entre garçons...   
\- Sincèrement je peux t'assurer que voir ton propre frère dans tes positions plus que compromettantes avec femme, homme, parfois les deux ou plusieurs personnes, ça ne fait pas partie des choses pour lesquelles j'avais signé en venant au monde... L'entendre était déjà suffisant...  
\- Ah... à ce point. Oui je peux comprendre l'embarras... Mais ... J'imagine que John ne devait pas tolérer de tels comportements ? Autant qu'ils vous encourage à ... je veux bien l'entendre, mais dans une certaine discrétion....  
\- Un certain respect des yeux des autres tu veux dire ?!  
\- Oui...  
\- Concrètement John n'était jamais là... ce qui a laissé à Dean une certaine liberté à l'adolescence... il séchait déjà les cours... Au début il avait l'amabilité de ... se limiter à l'Impala... ce n'est pas comme si on avait les moyens de payer une chambre d'hôtel supplémentaire... et les filles qu'il choisissait vivaient souvent chez leurs parents et ne pouvaient prendre le risque d'être interrompues.... Il ramenait très rarement de filles et j'étais toujours invité dans ces cas là à aller chez les voisins ou faire des trucs de nerds chez mes copains de classe, pour les laisser "seuls"....   
Pour les mecs je ne sais pas... à quel moment il a réalisé son attirance... mais... je l'ai clairement entendu en pleine action avec Jason Mclays dans les vestiaires quand j'étais en 4e et qu'il devait me récupérer après mon exposé en sciences. ça m'a traumatisé loooongtemps.... Mais pour être honnête, je n'étais pas franchement surpris, après tout, il gardait une photo de James Dean dans son portefeuille...  
Mary explosa de rire, elle écoutait Sam attentivement, et était soulagée d'une certaines façon que ces anectodes soient si légères...  
\- Enfin bref, plus le temps passa, moins il senti nécessaire de se cacher.... Quand John était dans les parages c'était une autre histoire évidemment... J'ai longtemps cru que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que John ne l'aprenne, mais même avec les filles, il se faisait plus discret, et il n'a jamais au grand jamais ramené une fille dans la chambre quand John était dans les parages, ce qui compensait mon agacement envers John. Je pense qu'il craignait que John ne le rejette pour son attirance vers la gente masculine... Pourtant, même si papa n'a pas sauté au plafond en l'apprenant, il a été franchement, pour la seule fois de sa vie, exemplaire.  
\- Ah oui ? C'est bien une des rares fois que tu témoignes quelque chose de positif à l'égard de ton père...  
\- Dean et Papa étaient sortis ce soir là pour célébrer une affaire résolue, Dean devait avoir dans les 18 ans à l'époque, moi j'étais trop fatigué et trop jeune selon eux pour sortir, du coup, j'étais resté au motel et ça m'allait très bien... Jusqu'à ce que je sois réveillé vers minuit par Dean et John qui étaient tous les deux dans un état lamentable. J'ai immédiatement cru qu'ils s'étaient battus. Dean était couvert de bleus, son visage était en sang ainsi que ses vêtements. John était lui aussi dans un sale état, mais toujours en meilleure forme que Dean. John supportait le poids de Dean qui vait passé son bras sur les épaules de John. En quelques secondes mon cerveau s'est rallumé et je me suis jeté sur John persuadé qu'il s'était disputé avec Dean et lui avait donné une raclé. C'était déjà arrivé par le passé... John m'a immédiatement maitrisé et m'a envoyé chercher la trousse de secours en me hurlant dessus, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez moi pendant qu'il commaissait à déshabiller Dean. C'est là que j'ai compris que je n'étais pas arrivé à la bonne conclusion... Dean était mal en point et pendant qu'il le soignait et que je l'assistais, il m'expliquait toute l'histoire... John avait décidé de rentrer au motel alors que Dean préférait rester, car il avait dit avoir repéré quelqu'un avec qui partager sa nuit... John n'avait pas insisté et quitta le bar pour rentrer avec l'Impala. Sauf qu'une fois devant sa chère voiture, il s'était souvenu que Dean avait conduit à l'aller et avait toujours les clefs. En retournant dans le bar, il n'avait pas trouvé Dean et décida de voir dans la contre-allée à proximité. Le spectacle n'était pas réjouissant... Dean était au sol en train de se faire tabasser pendant que les trois mecs en train de lui donner des coups de pieds lui lançaient des injures... Le gars avec qui il était en train de fricotter recevait le même traitement... John n'a pas hésité une seconde et s'est jeté dans la baston pour les protéger. Heureusement il avait réussi à attraper une bouteille qui trainait dans la ruelle et avait son flingue sur lui... La plupart des gars ont dégarpis et les autres se sont pris une raclée. Dean était inconscient quand John l'a trouvé et l'autre mec, complètement paniqué mais en meilleur état.... quand John lui a demandé ce qu'il c'était passé, le gars lui a expliqué qu'ils avaient été surpris et pris à partie... John n'avait eu aucun mal à en déduire la suite. Le mec est rentré de son côté bien que choqué et John a rappliqué ici en vitesse. Dean avait quelques côtes fêlées, des contusions, mais rien qui ne se soignait pas avec quelques semaines de repos. Je sais qu'ils en ont parlé quelques jours plus tard, John avait même emmené Dean déguster le meilleur burger de la ville pour l'occasion. Ils ne m'ont jamais dit ... ce qu'il était sorti de cette discussion... j'ai juste compris que papa n'avait pas forcément de problème avec ça... et qu'il l'avait peut être suspecté... mais... qu'il fallait juste que Dean fasse plus attention à lui... Et c'est comme si dans la tête de John, lui qui avait toujours pu compter sur Dean, ne pouvait plus à présent... Il s'est montré plus ferme avec lui les mois et années qui ont suivi... ne pas sortir avec des mec louches, ne pas s'envoyer en l'air dans des ruelles avec des inconnus... et surtout il ne fallait pas que les autres potes chasseurs de John ne le sache... Pour lui, Dean était devenu fragile. Et dès qu'il sentait qu'un mec flirtait un peu trop avec lui sur des enquêtes il le menaçait discrètement de lui casser la gueule s'il osait s'approcher de l'agent du FBI junior... Pour le reste je n'ai jamais su, comme je suis parti à Stanford... Mais en reprenant la chasse avec Dean, j'ai compris qu'il avait pris certaines libertés depuis qu'il ne chassait plus avec John... Il ne m'en a jamais trop dit mais j'ai su par Bobby qu'à un moment quand il avait 25 ans, il s'était mis à chasser en binôme avec un autre chasseur, Chase ou quelque chose comme ça... et ils étaient plus ou moins en couple... pendant quelques mois avant de se séparer...  
\- Oh...  
\- Tu vois la cicatrice que Dean a sur le menton ? Bah ça vient de là, mais rassure toi, à part cet épisode, je crois que Dean est quelqu'un de trop impulsif pour avoir mal vécu sa bisexualité... au contraire, d'après lui, c'est "deux fois plus de plaisir, "deux fois plus de possibilité" ... et même s'il a été agressé... il n'a jamais dû trop craindre les connards de ce genre et a quasi toujours pu leur régler leur compte...  
\- Oui c'est vrai ! acquiessa Mary plus légère

Il furent interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Sam, qui décrocha immédiatement:  
\- Allo ?  
\- Hey Sammy ? quoi de neuf ? on vient de voir le corps à la morgue, définitivement un fantome, on continuera demain. 

Mary pouvait entendre la voix énergique de son aîné.

\- Oh rien Dean. Je viens juste de raconter à maman l'anectode Jason McLays, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?  
\- Tu fais chier Sam. Tu n'as qu'à raconter l'histoire de la culotte aussi tant que tu y es.  
\- La culotte ? Oh. Tu veux dire La Culotte ?  
\- Oui Sam. Et maintenant que tu viens de le répéter et que j'imagine que maman est à proximité, tu vas véritablement avoir à raconter cette histoire aussi. Content ?  
Voyant que la curiosité de Mary était piquée, Sam soupira.  
\- Oui... clairement... c'était pas mon intention crois moi.  
\- Peu importe... Bye Sam, à demain. Et évites de divulguer tous mes moments d'embarras à notre chère mère Samy...  
\- Je... entendu. Bye Dean.

Sam posa le téléphone et regarda sa mère qui lui faisait de gros yeux, l'air de dire "racoooooonte". Alors Sam raconta.


	10. Téléphones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me replonger dans cette fanfic... j'espère qu'elle va continuer de vous plaire :)   
> Retours bienvenus et appréciés !

Quinze jours. Quinze bloody jours. C'était le temps nécessaire à Ketch pour monter son plan afin qu'il se déroule sans accroc. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il avait malheureusement bien compris et Winchesters et accrocs étaient des mots synonymes. Réglé comme du papier à musique, il n'avait plus qu'à patienter... plus que quelques minutes pour passer à l'action. Il regarda sa montre digitale qui affichait 11h28, un véritable bijoux de technologie, à l'image de l'arsel des hommes de lettres britaniques (rien à voir avec ces incultes d'américains qui osent appeler le football américain football). Impatient, les secondes semblaient reculer et non avancer. 11h29. Il soupira et s'asseya contre le tronc d'arbre à proximité, avant de brancher son oreillette.... Plus que quelques secondes.... avant que....

 

***************************************

 

....Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz.... 

Mary plia le journal qu'elle était en train de lire, toujours à la recherches d'affaires, même si elle prenaît goût aux avantages et à la rapidité d'internet, rien ne pouvait pour l'instant détrôner son rituel café-pancakes-lecturedujournalpourtrouverune affaire. Elle était de toute manière convaincue qu'un ordinateur, aussi "portable" soit-il n'avait rien à faire dans la cuisine. Pas plus que les "téléphones" eux aussi, portables. Un téléphone fixe faisait parfaitement l'affaire lorsqu'on se trouvait à son domicile. C'est bien pour cette raison que le vibrement permanent du portable laissé sur le plan de travail l'agaça. L'agaça d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas terminé son café. Elle se leva en soupira afin d'éteindre l'appareil qui perturbait sa routine matinale. Elle se réinstalla tranquillement afin de profiter de ses derniers instants de tranquilité. Les garçons pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais, c'était difficile aussi pour elle de se retrouver dans ce bunker après un saut dans le temps. Le lieu même s'il était grand n'était pas forcément propice à l'intimité et leurs activités ne lui avait donné le temps de vraiment s'acclimater. Alors, elle saisissait les instants dès qu'ils se présentaient. Le monde du surnaturel était calme ces derniers temps et son petit doigt lui disait que les hommes de lettres britaniques devaient y être pour quelque chose. Et même si elle les détestait au plus haut point, elle n'allait pas cracher sur un peu de répis. Les garçons avaient pris l'habitude de se lever plus tard que d'ordinaire, et elle aussi. Sam était le premier levé et en avait profité pour préparer le petit-déjeuner pour le reste des occupants du bunker ainsi que lancé la machine à café. Il avait retrouvé sa chambre après avoir lui même savouré un copieux petit déjeuné. Mary l'avait croisé lorsqu'il avait quitté la cuisine. Le connaissant il devait être sous la douche. Résultats: un téléphone d'oublié et une Mary dérangée.   
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Castiel pénétrer dans la cuisine et sursauta lorsqu'il s'installa en face d'elle.  
"  
\- Bonjour Mary... annonça dit de sa voix grave  
\- Bonjour ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, tu veux du café ? lui demanda t-elle en attrapant un mug  
\- Volon.... "

Mary le regarda d'un air perplexe. C'est là qu'elle entendit le bruit qui commençait à se faire familier du vibrement d'un téléphone. Il le sortit de sa poche et décrocha.

"- Allo ? - Oui, c'est moi... - Pardon ? - Jody ? - Non je.... oh ! - il faudrait que je... nonon c'est juste que ... - redites moi votre nom ? - Sam ? oui bien sûr . - Depuis combien de temps ? 3 semaines ? et ... nonon continuez. - mais... - non c'est simplement que... - Oui, les winchesters. - Oui tout à fait. - Et vous êtes seul ? - Je ne peux pas vous dire ça comme ça. Il faut que j'en parle. - Avec eux. Oui tout à fait. - C'est complexe. Autant ? Même si ce ne sont que des banshees... - Ecoutez... donnez moi votre numéro et votre adresse. On vous rappelle. - Oui, au plus vite. - Tenez le coup. Texas ? Parfait. - On peut partir dans l'heure. - A toute Peter."

Mary avait attentivement écouté l'échange et s'attendait à ce que Castiel lui raconte. Mais, l'ange ne semblait pas que cela soit pertinent. Vraiment, les téléphones commençaient à lui pourrir sa matiné.

"  
\- Castiel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?  
\- Oh. juste un chasseur envoyé par Jody.  
\- et ?  
\- Et... il faut qu'on l'aide sur une affaire de banshees... il vient d'être blessé; et elles sont plus nombreuses qu'il pensait... il est un peu dépassé... et comme on est pas très loin... A priori Sam n'est pas joignable. Tu sais où il se trouve ?  
\- Ah... c'est moi qui ai éteint son téléphone. Il est dans le Bunker si tu veux l'...  
\- SAAAAM ! "

 

Sam était en train d'enfiler des chaussettes lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Castiel l'appeler. Il grogna et sorti de sa chambre en direction de la librairie, là où devait, en toute logique se trouver l'ange. Finalement il l'entendit rire avec Mary dans la cuisine. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait être urgent à ce point, si cela se passait dans la cuisine, ce que Dean appelait communément la "pièce des filles". En entrant dans la pièce, il remarqua qu'il avait laissé son téléphone sur le comptoir, il l'attrapa avant de s'asseoir à côté de Castiel qui tourna son attention vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Bonjour Sam  
\- Bonjour Cas'  
-...  
\- Tu m'as appelé... ou plutôt ... tu as hurlé mon nom à travers tout le bunker... d'ailleurs, je crois avoir entendu Dean pester qu'il n'avait pas eu ses huit heures de sommeil et qu'on pouvait, je cite "tous fermer nos putains de gueules" ... du coup ... Je peux me demande... pourquoi ?  
\- Mes excuses ... j'ai reçu un appel important et tu n'étais pas joignable... et j'espère que ton frère va réussir à se rendormir... il est particulièrement ...  
\- Je préfère ne pas savoir Cas.

Mary éclata de rire qui détendit l'atmosphère

\- Oui donc... ce chasseur... Peter... je ne sais pas son nom de famille. Jody lui a donné nos coordonnées, mais tu n'as pas répondu bref. Il est sur une affaire depuis trois semaines. Des banshees. Rien de compliqué, mais il a mal jugé leur nombre, et il est tout seul. hier soir il a été blessé quand il les a attaquées. Elles ne sont pas forcément très dangereuses, mais elles peuvent être violentes comme tu le sais.... Du coup, il se demandait si on pouvait pas lui donner un coup de main... Il est pas très loin.... A 3 heures de route... Bien sûr je lui ai dit qu'il fallait que je vois ça avec vous.... J'ai son numéro, si tu veux le rappeler ?  
\- Il doit vraiment être dans la galère pour que jody ne nous contacte pas directement ... On parle de combien de banshees exactement Cas ?  
\- Au moins ... dix.... il en déjà tué trois et blessé deux autres....  
\- dix ?! Mais c'est du suicide ! il faut qu'on y aille au plus vite !"

Alors que les deux Winchesters et l'ange préparaient un plan d'attaque autour du petit-déjeuner, ils ne remarquèrent que la présence du fils aîné lorsque celui-ci s'installa à la table emmitoufler dans une couette. Il n'avait clairement pas terminé sa nuit de sommeil. 

"  
\- Dean ? demanda Mary un peu perplexe  
\- C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle... répondit-il avec platitude  
\- Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est pourquoi tu te pointes déguisé en rouleau de printemps au petit dej s'agaça son frère.  
\- Parce qu'on m'a reveillé et que je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir et que je ne suis pas pour autant prêt à être parfaitement réveillé Sammy ! Maintenant je peux avoir du café ? S'il te plaît ?!  
\- Y en a plus... Fallait se lever plus tôt princesse. Hé !   
\- Maman ne t'as pas appris le partage ? demanda Dean tout sourire en buvant quelques gorgés, presques froides, du mug de son frère. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il avait sans le savoir interrompu une discussion importante. Sur la table se trouvaient plus de papiers, d'ordinateurs, et de stylos que d'ustensiles pour le petit déjeuner. Mary étant très à cheval sur le fait que cette pièce soit dédiée à des moments de partage loin du supernaturel, ce n'était pas exactement le signe d'une matiné calme qui s'annonçait. "Euh les gars on m'explique ce qu'il se passe .... ?". Sous les regards insistants de Sam et Castiel, Mary informa Dean des évènements de la matiné pendant qu'il dévorait les pancakes qui restaient.

"- Génial ! Je me douche et je vais préparer Baby ! On se retrouve dans .... disons 30 min dans le garage ? s'exclama Dean, qui déjà commençait à se lever. Le silence qui lui répondit le déstabilisa.  
\- Cas ? Sammy ? Maman ?  
\- Dean... on avait pas exactement prévu que tu viennes ... commença Sam  
\- Quoi ?! Et te laisser conduire ma voiture ?!   
\- Ce n'est qu'à quelques heures de route Dean... et tu sais que je suis capable de conduire la voiture de papa ! s'emporta Sam.  
\- Les garçons.... essaya de temporiser Mary ...   
\- Et pourquoi vous ne souhaitez pas que je vienne ? Cette affaire a plutôt l'air costaud ... ?   
\- Déjà, on ne connaît pas ce type Dean. Même si c'est jody qui nous l'envoi. Même s'il a entendu parler de nous, je n'ai pas de soucis pour l'aider sur cette enquête mais... pour l'instant je ne lui fais pas entièrement confiance. Maman va venir avec moi, mais il est hors de question de révéler sa réelle identité dans un premier temps. Idem pour Cas, hors de question qu'il nous transporte directement là-bas. On ne sait pas ce que Jody lui a raconté, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'il réagisse mal... En fonction de comment ça se passe, Castiel pourra toujours nous donner un coup de main, à distance ou bien se téléportant. Officiellement, ça peut tenir la route. Deux chasseurs expérimentés qui viennent donner un coup de main. Expliquer que tu es déjà occupé avec Cas sur une autre affaire...  
\- Ok. Admettons. Je suis plutôt d'accord sur ton raisonnement. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi, moi, je dois me cacher. Au contraire, c'est bien nous qu'il a appelé non ?  
\- En réalité c'est moi, puis Cas. Et les raisons pour lesquelles tu ne peux pas venir me semble plutôt évidentes.  
\- Excuse moi ?   
Sam soupira  
\- Comme je te disais on ne le connaît pas. Alors déjà ... si ça trouve c'est quelqu'un de fermer d'esprit qui ne va pas forcément apprécier de bosser avec ....  
\- Sérieux ? Tu me sors l'argument de l'homophobe ? Tu sais que je ne me balade pas avec drapeau arc-en-ciel de mes couilles Sammy. C'est bien la première fois que tu me mets sur la touche pour cette raison !   
\- Je sais Dean mais... je ne suis pas certain que tu sois capable d'ignorer le fait que Cas soit présent...  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Sam ? Tu nous prends pour un couple d'adolescent qui ne peux pas contenir la moindre pulsion sexuelle ?   
\- ... Dean... on vous entend tous les soirs et même la journée... Et non contrairement à ce que tu penses... les murs de la bibliothèque ne sont pas aussi épais.   
\- Ni ceux des douches communes, ajouta Mary, devenue écrevisse.  
\- Oh...   
\- Oui, "Oh" ... donc pardonne moi de ne pas faire confiance à ta libido et tes hormones pour exiger un minimum de discrétion.... Mais surtout au-delà de tout ça, as ton avis, comment ça va se passer lorsque ce fameux Pete qu'on ne connaît pas comprendre qu'en plus d'être en couple avec un mec, ce mec est un ange, et que par l'opération du saint-esprit tu te retrouves enceinte, ce qui en plus de te rendre super bizarre et que ça risque de le faire flipper, cela te rend aussi, relativement inutile sur le terrain ?!   
\- Wow Sammy. Quelle délicatesse.  
\- Tu m'as contraint à faire comme toi Dean. A ne pas prendre de gants et à te balancer la vérité parce que clairement tu ne veux pas la voire. Ne me dis pas que tu es borné au point de mettre la vie de votre enfant en péril ?  
\- Bien sûr que non Sam, mais de là à me mettre sur la touche....  
\- Tu n'es pas sur la touche Dean. Tu vas rester au Bunker avec Castiel pour faire des recherches et nous aider. Il faut juste être raisonnable.   
\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas négociable de toute façon ?  
\- NON s'exclamèrent les trois autres à l'unisson.  
\- Très bien râla t-il. Oh moins on pourra baiser librement sans déranger personne."

 

Dean se retira dans leur chambre, contrarié d'être mis de côté pendant que les autres préparaient l'Impala. Il était 12h40 lorsque la mère et le jeune Winchester quittèrent le bunker.

 

 

******

 

Ketch était ravi. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. La phase 2 du plan allait pouvoir commencer.


	11. Sur la route

Sam était au volant de l'Impala, la mère et le fils avaient pris la route depuis une petite demie-heure lorsque Mary vit l'opportunité du moment, seul à seul avec Sam. Ce fils qu'elle connaissait finalement le moins. Le lecteur cassette était pour une fois sur pause. les vitres étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Sam rangea son téléphone, il venait de parler au façon Peter pour l'informer de leur départ. Alors elle se lança.

"  
\- ça n'a pas été trop difficile pour toi de reprendre la chasse ? Je veux dire ... lorsque Dean est venu te chercher à Stanford ?  
\- A ce moment là, je pensais que... c'était juste ... le temps d'un week-end... comme une coupure... un caprice de Dean à qui je devais bien ça...   
\- comment ça un caprice ? J'imagine mal ton frère faire des caprices dit-elle amusée  
\- Il savait, et je savais aussi qu'il pouvait y arriver sans moi... Je suppose qu'au fond de moi ça me plaisait de passer du temps avec lui. Et puis... j'avais cet entretien le lundi matin, comme un gardefou qui m'assurais de ne pas ... replonger... dans ce mode de vie...   
\- A vous voir si proches aujourd'hui, c'est difficile de vous imaginer sans contact...  
\- ça n'a pas été facile, surtout que j'étais plus en colère contre John.. Dean était tiraillé entre nous deux... Et trop fidèle à John pour lui désobéir... Ce n'est pas lui que j'ai cherché à blesser ... mais c'était comme un dommage collatéral... J'étais obligé de renoncer à lui pour renoncer à ce mode de vie...  
\- Vous auriez pu rester en contact.... vous voir sans que John n'en sache rien... ?  
\- Sans doute... si on avait vraiment voulu... ça n'a pas été difficile pour lui de me retrouver quand il en a eu besoin...  
\- Il t'a téléphoné ?  
\- Non justement ! Il est rentré par effraction chez moi au milieu de la nuit ! s'exclama Sam en rigolant   
\- Quoi ?!   
\- Je l'ai surpris sans savoir que c'était lui... on s'est à moitié battu... et j'avoue qu'il a pris le dessus... 

Mary ne pouvait dissimuler son fou rire 

\- Rigole rigole ! Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il venait faire ici, il m'a dit qu'il cherchait une bière !  
\- Dean tout craché !  
\- Le pire c'est que quand Jessica est arrivée dans la pièce, il a commencé à flirté avec elle en disant qu'il aimait aussi les schtroumfs, le motif de son pyjama, et comme il a senti que je n'appréciais pas la remarque...  
\- Il a toujours été trop dragueur pour son bien.... même à quatre ans, il avait déjà son petit sourire angélique...  
\- ... Il a ajouté, qu'il se demandait si leurs bites avaient le même goût que les sucettes bleues. Ce qui a eu le mérite de détendre l'ambiance.   
\- Tu sais... je regrette de ne pas vous avoir vu grandir. Mais, je réalise à quel point j'ai évité des grands moments d'embarras.  
\- Dis toi que c'est la seule fois que Jess a rencontré Dean... Je me souviens à quel point j'étais pressé de rentrer pour cet entretien, mais aussi pressé de rétablir la vérité sur lui, parce que ... quel terrible impression...  
\- ... Je suis désolée... pour Jess. On n'en a jamais parlé... mais Dean m'a dit ce qu'il c'était passé...  
\- C'était il y a plus de dix ans... et tu n'y es pour rien...   
\- C'est moi qui ait fait ce pacte avec ce démon... et puis... tu t'es retrouvé sur la route à chasser des créatures et autres esprits avec un frère... qui je suppose... n'a pas été d'un soutien... Enfin... ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aurai aimé être là...   
\- Je sais maman. Je sais. Et Dean m'a soutenu à sa façon. Tu sais sa façon de dire "ça va ?", où en réalité il te dit " si ça va pas, tu peux le dire maintenant, tu as un créneau de 1 min, une fois ce temps écoulé, on en reparle plus jusqu'au prochain "ça va ?" et on boit des bières en attendant en ignorant complètement la question, et surtout, surtout, cette minutes ne s'est jamais passée".  
\- Ton père était pareil, je suis heureuse qu'au moins un de mes deux fils exprime ses émotions... Je suis juste navrée qu'il ne t'ai pas plus épauler que ça... Repartir directement sur la route... Enchaîner les affaires... C'est juste une façon d'oublier, ou d'éviter la peine...   
\- Tu sais... lui aussi il a perdu son petit-ami...   
\- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé... C'était avant Castiel j'imagine ?  
\- Je l'ai su bien plus tard, et pas par lui... C'est Jo qui m'a raconté.  
\- Jo ?   
\- La fille d'Ellen... qui tenait le Roadhouse.  
\- Ah oui, vous m'en avez déjà parlé... et alors, que t'as t-elle dit ?  
\- Pour te remettre un peu dans le contexte.... Jo tournait pas mal autour de Dean ...  
\- Pour une fois que c'était pas l'inverse ....  
\- Clairement ! Dean voyait plus en elle une forme de petite soeur ... et puis... on racontait que le père de Jo était mort lors d'une chasse à cause de John... alors c'était quand même un peu particulier... Dean était très protecteur envers elle... inconsciemment sans doute...  
\- et ?  
\- Et lorsque Jo a compris que Dean préférait la compagnie de Ash pour "décompresser" comme il dit... John venait de se sacrifier pour lui sauver la vie...  
\- J'espère que ton père n'a pas décompressé de cette façon quand je suis morte....  
\- ... Je préfère ne pas savoir.... En tout cas Jo s'est mise en colère... Elle avait un sacré caractère... et... c'est là qu'il lui a expliqué.... que pendant que j'étais à Stanford, il avait pris l'habitude de chasser seule ou avec d'autres chasseurs... notamment avec deux frères et soeurs, le gars s'appellait Alex et ... de fil en aiguille, ils se sont mis ensemble... ça a duré un certain temps... John n'était pas un grand fan d'Alex... Rien de surprenant... A la fois Dean n'était pas à la hauteur pour lui et en même temps... rien ni personne ne pouvait être suffisamment bien pour Dean... De ce que Jo m'a raconté Alex est mort quelques mois avant que Dean ne vienne me chercher à Stanford... Une chute mortelle lors d'une chasse... La soeur n'a jamais pardonné à Dean... qui s'est mis à chasser seul... Et qui a décidé par la même occasion de ne plus avoir de relation avec d'autres chasseurs...  
\- Et il ne t'en a jamais parlé ?   
\- Non... il ne doit même pas être au courant que je le sais...  
\- J'imagine qu'il aurait fini par m'en parler.... et puis peut être qu'avec Jess il se sentait trop responsable ... ou que ça aurait été égoïste de l'évoquer...   
\- J'étais surpris... lorsqu'on a repris la chasse ensemble... sa façon de flirter avec tout ce qui bouge... pour moi c'était une attitude adolescente... mais en réalité c'est toujours le signe qu'il va très mal...   
\- J'aurais tellement voulu vous épargner ça... ce monde... ces morts...  
\- Je sais maman...  
\- Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir repris la chasse, je ne pouvais pas échapper à cette vie...   
\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que ça n'est pas triste...


	12. Plan en action 1

Ketch trépignait d'impatience, mais il devait rester professionnel jusqu'au bout. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait se venger de cette famille. Au fond de lui, il se demandait comment ils avaient pu aussi simplement, aussi stupidement tomber dans un piège, certes bien ficelé, mais qu'il n'aurait pas été difficile à démonter en quelques minutes. Un coup de fil à Jody aurait presque suffit. Et eux, avaient foncé tête baissée. En élaborant son plan, il s'était douté que Castiel resterait avec Dean. Lui ou Sam. C'était plus simple qu'il s'agisse de l'ange. Plus facile à neutraliser. L'importance était de tomber sur Sam ou Castiel au téléphone. Faire comprendre que la situation était vraiment dangereuse, risquée... Mettre Dean hors jeux. Il aurait pu se montrer insistant, et se joindre à l'aventure sans y prendre part. D'où l'intérêt d'évoquer une situation particulièrement complexe. Complexe et dangereuse. Le cocktail parfait pour s'assuré que le fils ainé reste (sagement) au bunker. Idéalement seul. Idéalement seulement. La situation n'avait pas dû être considérée suffisamment critique, pour que la présence de trois chasseurs sur quatre soit nécessaire. Dommage, une difficulté supplémentaire, mais comme l'avait déjà analysé Ketch, mieux fallait que l'élan soit hors du Bunker.   
Il laissa passer une petite heure, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun changement d'organisation ne vienne ruiner son plan. Une fois qu'il fut certain que chacun était soit sur la route, suffisamment loin du Bunker soit occupé à faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque, il actionna la deuxième étape: couper l'électricité.

Il lui fallait être rapide, il savait que le Bunker disposait d'un générateur de secours. Il lui fallait juste le temps d'entrer depuis l'extérieur. Couper le courant depuis l'intérieur, avec l'intervention de "Ant" afin de pouvoir éjecter Castiel à quelques 200 km de là, pour cela il avait appris un nouveau sceau, encore plus puissant, pour bannir les créatures angéliques. En se servant du mini robot introduit dans le Bunker, il n'eut aucune difficulté à pénétrer dans le domicile des Winchester. Il lui fallait à présent se faire discret. Il resta au sommet des escaliers, à l'affut du moindre bruit. D'après le robot, les deux hommes étaient dans la bibliothèque. Parfait. Il pirata le système d'électricité afin de couper toute communication avec l'extérieur. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Après tout, les deux autres membres de la famille n'étaient pas si loin... Il leur faisait confiance pour mettre les gaz dans le sens inverse à la moindre inquiétude pour leurs proches. Avant d'activer la coupure, il dessina le sceau en suivant méticuleusement l'illustration. Le symbole était beaucoup plus complexe que celui habituellement utilisé. Il entendit la voix grave de l'ange se rapprocher. Il fallait faire vite au risque d'être découvert. Alors que Castiel passait le long de l'escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine, Ketch se cacha du mieux possible... Heureusement pour lui, il ne se doutait de rien et ne remarqua pas la présence du sceau à moitié réalisé sur le mur, plusieurs mètres au dessus de sa tête. Ketch, impatient, repris le tracé où il l'avait laissé. Alors qu'il s'apprétait à déclencher la coupure de courant, il entendit Castiel en bas de l'escalier, il n'eut pas le temps de se dissimuler qu'il était déjà repéré. "Deaaan" hurla l'ange qui, dans sa surprise lacha les bières qu'il était venu chercher. Le bruit du verre brisé retentit dans l'ensemble du Bunker. Ketch fut plus rapide et coupa l'électricité, avant de plaquer sa main contre le sceau. L'ange qui s'élançait déjà pour gravir l'escalier, disparut en un instant. Seulement une lumière rouge éclairait le Bunker à présent. Le plus difficile restait à faire. Surtout qu'à entendre le "Son of a bitch" de Dean Winchester, l'effet de surprise était manqué. Ketch entendit Dean se déplacer précipitamment dans la bibliothèque, certainement à la recherche d'une arme. Il descendit rapidement de l'escalier. un pistolet à la main. Un couteau était également attaché à sa cheville, ainsi qu'un second revolver sur la hanche. Lumières infrarouges sur les yeux, il avait sur sa montre un plan du Bunker; Certes, c'était petit, mais mieux que rien. Il pouvait en plus piloter l'Ant à distance. Il évita soigneseument de marcher dans les morceaux de verres brisés ainsi que le liquide au sol. Il savait que sa position était déjà repérée. Il renonça à se diriger vers la cuisine, un cul de sac qui donnerait l'avantage au Winchester. Il contourna la pièce centrale et son immense table. Ketch n'entendit plus que sa respiration. Il était surpris. Il pensait que Dean était suffisamment tête brulée pour venir à sa rencontre, à son contact. Il aurait été plus facile pour l'homme de lettre d'être en situation de domination. Il allait devoir déloger le Winchester, qui avait dû se barricader dans la bibliothèque. Les risques allaient en souffrir mais ça, ça c'était le domaine de Mike. Il prit le temps de fouiller rapidement la pièce, à la recherche d'une arme cachée sur laquelle Dean pouvait compter. Il trouva un révolver fixé sous la table qu'il mis dans une poche de son pantalon avant de s'orienter discrètement vers la bibliothèque. Le générateur de secours allait prendre le relais dans quelques minutes à présent. Il lui fallait se dépêcher pour garder l'avantage.

 

*********

Dean sursauta en entendit le cri de son mari. Un cri d'alerte. Il ne vit pas la lumière blanche habituelle lorsqu'un ange était ejecté, Castiel se trouvait dans l'entrée du Bunker, trop loin de Dean. Mais le silence qui suivi associé à la coupure des lumières confirmèrent ses doutes. Un intru ou des intrus venaient de pénétrer dans le Bunker. Il était peu problable qu'il s'agisse de monstres, cela semblait très bien préparé. Comme par hasard lorsque Sam et Mary n'étaient pas présent. Le temps pressait. Et si les intrus esperaient que le Bunker soit vide, Cas leur avait prouvé le contraire. Il ne pu retenir une injure, ce qui était vraiment stupide se dit-il quelques secondes trop tard, car il venait aussi d'indiquer où il se trouvait. Il attrapa son téléphone et tenta de joindre Cas avant de se rendre compte que le réseau ne fonctionnait pas en raison de la coupure d'éléctricité. Dans ses souvenirs, le générateur de secours mettait environ 10 minutes pour se déclencher. Il regarda sa montre. Il se munit du fusil qui était caché entre deux étagères, fouilla un tiroir pour récupérer des munitions avant de se saisir de son pistolet fétiche posé sur une commode. Il bourra ses poches de munitions, retroussa ses manches et commença à prévoir son plan non pas d'attaque mais de défense. Clairement la ou les personnes qui avaient réussi à rentrer dans le Bunker étaient très bien informées. Il n'était pas question de sous-estimer ses ennemis. Avec son frère ils s'étaient déjà parés à de telles éventualités. Il remontat les deux mécanismes disposés au sol de la bibliothèque pour relever le fil tendu qui s'y trouvait. Il espérait faire trébucher les ennemis éventuel, et avec un peu de chance les désarmer. Il poussa les bibliothèques disposées sur les côtés pour bloquer l'accès à la pièce; elles étaient volontairement peu chargées en livres et disposaient d'un trou camouflé par les livres permettant de tirer à travers. D'autres armes étaient dissimulées au dos des bibliothèques ainsi que des munitions. Si le plan de défense semblait bien pensé, il réalisa qu'il était seul, et ne disposait que de deux mains. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher, une personne, très discrète, et donc très dangereuse. Il attrapa l'arbalette fixée au mur et la posa à proximité de lui, derrière l'une des bibliothèque. En regardant sa montre, il réalisa que dans trois minutes l'électricité allait être relancée et à ce moment là la lumière... il fallait impérativement prendre l'intrus par surprise...

 

***********

 

Castiel tomba face contre terre et hurla de colère. Il se releva rapidement, à la recherche du moindre signe lui indiquant où il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'examiner le sceau avec précision, mais il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sceau habituel. Celui utilisé semblait plus puissant et l'avait beaucoup plus éprouvé physiquement. Il était au milieu d'un enclos, entouré par des vaches. Sans doute un ranch. Il se mit à courrir vers la petite maison qu'il apperçu au loin. il cherchait frénétiquement dans ses poches mais, son téléphone était resté posé dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'il s'était levé pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il était furieux. Et inquiet. C'était bien Arthur Ketch qui l'avait expulsé. Il savait ce dont l'homme était capable et quelle était sa mission. Son énergie était trop faible pour se déplacer de manière angélique. Déjà que depuis sa chute, il utilisait exceptionnellement ses pouvoirs, sa grâce ayant largement diminuée et ne se renouvellant que très lentement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus compter dessus. Il fallait prévenur Sam et Mary au plus vite car Dean était en danger. Il sauta par dessus la cloture et continua sa course jusqu'à la maison. Lorsqu'il arriva à bout de souffle, il frappa à la porte. Comme personne ne répondit il força la porte. "Il y a quelqu'un ?! Je dois vous emprunter votre téléphone". Aucune réponse. Il se mis en quête dudit téléphone rapidement, et en trouva un situé dans la pièce à gauche de l'entrée, qui semblait faire office de bureau. Il se sentit mal de pénétrer chez les propriétaires de la sorte mais les enjeux étaient trop importants. Il composa de mémoire le numéro de Sam qui décrocha à la troisième sonnerie par un "Allo" méfiant.

\- Ecoute moi attentivement Sam. Arthur Ketch a réussi à rentrer dans le Bunker, il m'a expédié je ne sais où. Je vais trouver une voiture pour revenir le plus vite possible. Mais il se peut que je sois loin. Alors s'il te plait fais demi-tour immédiatemment. Dean est seul avec ce psychopathe. Dépéchez-vous je vous retrouve au Bunker.   
\- Cas ??! Putain de merde ! On y retourne Cas, on va dégommer ce fils de pute. Enfoiré. Sois prudent.

Castiel raccrocha alors que le crissement des pneus se faisaient entendre. Il avait apperçu une voiture garée à l'exterieur de la maison. Il chercha les clefs, qu'il trouva dans la cuisine. Il monta dans la jeep à toute vitesse et pris la route. Lorsqu'il trouva sa direction, Lebanon, Texas, était indiqué à 130 miles de là où il se situait. Il écrasa la pédale de frein et jura comme il n'avait jamais juré.


	13. Bibliothèques trouées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, scènes de violence 
> 
> Merci pour les kudos et commentaires, faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des suggestions ! :)

Les yeux de Dean s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité.Il réussi à distinguer le profil d'une silhouette pénétrer dans la bibliothèque. Il retint son souffle et se retourna pour se rendre invisible en attendant d'entendre le bruit indiquant la chute de l'individu. Patiemment. Rien ne vint. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau, il se rendit compte que l'intrus avait déjoué les pièges à l'entrée. La figure qui se dessinait était armée. Il lui fallait agir rapidement. Il attrapa un des fusils et visa la poitrine de l'homme qui avançait lentement mais assurément vers lui, pour l'instant dissimulé par les bibliothèques. 

"Ngg !" Grogna l'homme, qui tira en direction de Dean

Le son indiquait que l'homme avait été touché, mais l'absence du bruit sourd, indiquant sa chute, ne suffisait pas à rassurer Dean, qui instinctivement porta la main à son ventre. Il se baissa et senti les balles s'encastrer dans le bois de la bibliothèque. Les livres devaient être troués par dizaines. Sam allait être énervé.  
Le silence était revenu, et lorsqu'il se releva, les lumières commencèrent à clignoter, signe de la remise en fonction de l'électricité. Il allait enfin connaitre l'identité de l'intrus. Mais avant, comme lui avait bien enseigné son père, il comptait tirer et poser les questions ensuite. Il attrapa le fusil, toujours encastré et vida son chargeur, enragé.

********************

Que cela soit Sam, Mary ou Castiel, chacun d'eux sur la route, ils partageaient tous le même avis: ils n'avançaient pas assez vite. Ils étaient beaucoup trop éloignés du Bunker, et même en dépassant toutes les limites de vitesse, les voitures avaient elles aussi leur limite. Arriver au Bunker en un temps record ne serait pas suffisant pour protéger Dean. Connaissant les hommes de lettres et ce qu'ils avaient fait endurer à Sam, Castiel savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'imaginer qu'ils se montrent plus cléments avec Dean, c'était même l'inverse. Il avait déjà roulé pendant 40 miles a une vitesse qui aurait rendu jaloux n'importe quel sportif automobile, mais ça il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste retrouver Dean au plus vite. Cela faisait environ 15 minutes qu'il avait été expédié du Bunker et sentait sa grâce se renouveler en lui... suffisamment peut être pour se téléporter jusqu'à Sam et Mary, puis de se téléporter à trois au Bunker. Nononon. Ces calculs étaient beaucoup trop optimistes et il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas faire l'erreur de gaspiller son énergie s'il était impossible par la suite de revenir au Bunker. Il devait encore attendre de gagner de l'énergie pour rendre cela possible, mais avait-il le temps ? Dean avait-il le temps ? Sans doute pas. Son époux avait beau être un chasseur exceptionnel, il avait face à lui, un tueur à gage, sans remords et bénéficiant d'outils penchant en sa faveur. Une fois qu'il eu klaxonné les voitures trop lentes devant lui et éviter avec justesse le camion arrivant face à lui au moment où il dépassait les véhicules qui le ralentissait, il choisi d'appeler Sam pour lui faire part de son plan, mais ragea quand il se souvint que son téléphone était resté, contrairement à son corps, au Bunker. 

 

******************

Face à Dean, ou plutôt face à la bibliothèque derrière laquelle il se cachait, Dean reconnu instantanément Ketch, qui c'était protéger des balles en se protégeant d'une table retournée. Dean ne réussi pas à distinguer là où il était blessé. Le connard était habillé tout en noir. Mais il s'avait qu'il était touché quelque part. "Ketch ! Gros fils de pute ! Que me vaut ta visite ?! " lança t-il les dents serrés avant de se saisir de l'arbalète. Il espérait secrètement le faire parler pour prendre le temps de viser. "Dean... toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois..." Il se dissimula de nouveau derrière la table, la flèche le manquant de peu. Ce qui fit pester Dean. "Ce ne sont pas des manières d'accueillir un invité !" cria Ketch avant de fusiller la bibliothèque de nouveau. Dean savait qu'elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps et que bientôt les balles allaient traverser de l'autre côté. "C'est parce que t'es pas un invité enfoiré !" , "Vraiment ? Je croyais pourtant avoir reçu une invitation pour la baby shower !". Cette phrase eu tout l'effet escompté par le tueur à gage. Dean entra dans une rage folle et sorti de derrière le meuble flingue à la main. Il tira d'un geste assuré déterminé à éliminer le connard qui osait menacer la vie de son enfant. Il ne manqua pas son coup. Deux balles en plein coeur avant que son adversaire ne puisse réagir.  
Ketch tomba lourdement au sol, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour se jeter sur son téléphone et prévenir sa famille.

*******************

Sam décrocha immédiatement.  
" - DEAN ?! Cas nous a ...  
\- Je vais bien Sam, Ketch n'est plus une menace.  
\- On arrive ! Et Cas aussi. Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
\- J't'assure que ça va Sam, j'ai eu de la chance.  
\- On sera bientôt là. Tu sais ce qu'il voulait ?  
\- Ouais, je pense et tu vas pas aimer...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de plus que la dernière fois...?  
\- Ils sont au courant pour .. AARGH...  
\- Dean ? DEAN ? Tu m'entends ? Bordel répond !  
\- Je suis navré de vous informer que Dean n'est pas disponible... Il est... occupé. A bientôt Sam. Passe le bonjour à ta mère veux tu ?  
\- Espèce d'enf.... *click*"

 

\- Sam ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!  
\- Dean croyait avoir éliminer Ketch, mais a priori cet enfoiré a réussi à reprendre le dessus. On fonce.

******************

Castiel avait beau rouler à toute allure, le temps passait et la distance avec le Bunker ne se réduisait pas suffisamment. Sa grâce semblait s'être rechargée de nouveau un peu plus. Il devait faire un choix. Se téléporter auprès de Sam et Mary au risque de ne pouvoir se redéplacer ou aller au Bunker. Cela devenait crucial. Il ne pouvait risquer la vie de Dean et de leur enfant à naître. Il prie une profonde inspiration, "pardonne moi Sam, tu aurais fait la même chose" avant de disparaître.  
Il arriva non pas, comme il l'esperait au Bunker, mais à environ 1 miles de là, c'était déjà un miracle. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il se mit à courir, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

 

****************

Dean tomba sous le choc de la douleur, le portable crispé dans ses mains. Lui qui venait de rassurer son petit-frère, il ne pu s'empêcher de pester après lui du ridicule de la situation et de sa propre bêtise. Ca avait été trop simple. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu vérifier que Ketch était bien mort. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est Dean Winchester putain ! Et que lorsqu'il tire à bout portant plusieurs fois dans le coeur de quelqu'un, si cette personne est humaine, alors elle meurt, point final. Ketch lui attrapa le portable des mains sans difficultés. C'est là qu'il réalisa, assis au sol, le dos contre le mur, jambes écartées que cet enfoiré de fils de pute lui avait tiré dessus, et que s'il n'avait pas touché son coeur, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas visé le coeur. Il plaqua sa main contre son torse, la balle n'avait pas traversé. Elle devait se situer environ quelques centimètres au-dessus de son coeur, et à en croire la douleur, le poumon était touché. Son souffle commençait à siffler et sa vision à se brouiller. Ketch était de dos en train de fumer une cigarette, feignant d'ignorer les grognements de douleurs émis par Dean. "Hey ! C'est non fumeur espèce de taré" .  
Il se retourna lentement et lui envoya son plus beau sourire, autrement dit, son sourire de psychopathe. Dean l'observa et remarqua qu'il avait été touché à l'épaule, sans doute juste une éraflure, mais suffisamment pour qu'il ne lève pas aussi haut le bras qu'il aurait dû le faire. "Dean, Dean, Dean.... Toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois.... Tu sais... Je trouve ça touchant... Tu essayes de faire de l'humour... Alors que tu sais que tu vas mourir...." Dean, ne répondit pas, se contentant de le défier du regard... "Oui dommage pour toi... J'avais un gilet par balles... Je sais pas si vous les américains vous connaissez... Vous devriez essayer... Vu comme vos concitoyens sont des fous de la gâchette... On est jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas ?" "Tu avais l'occasion de me tuer, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?" "Oh Dean... C'était pour que tu gardes en souvenir... En dernier souvenir, celui de ton bébé mort bien sûr... Que cela occupe toutes tes pensées en Enfer... Savoir que tu n'as pas pu sauver ton bébé, cette abomination...". Les deux hommes sursautèrent en entendant la porte du Bunker s'ouvrir suivie de pas précipités dans l'escalier. Dean en profita pour attraper son arme, toujours dissimulée à l'arrière de son pantalon lorsque Ketch détourna son attention vers le bruit. Lorsqu'il se reconcentra sur Dean, c'était trop tard, il avait déjà tiré. Ketch eu juste le temps d'éviter la balle, qui se logea tout de même dans sa main gauche qu'il venait de placer dans un mouvement défensif devant lui. Il hurla avant de se jeter sur Dean, au bord de la perte de connaissance en raison de sa blessure. Il attrapa le Winchester par sa chemise avant de lui asséner un coup de poing. Sachant que Castiel - ça ne pouvait être que lui - allait interrompre ce moment fatidique sous peu, il attrapa son couteau placé à sa cheville et le planta d'un grand coup dans l'abdomen de Dean qui poussa un cri glaçant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'une main lui empoignait l'épaule avant de lui asséner des coups. Castiel. Sans ses pouvoirs, l'ange, même s'il était un bon combattant n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Ketch. Ce dernier pris rapidement le dessus malgré un Castiel enragé. Alors qu'il était au sol, le visage couvert d'ecchymoses, lorsque Ketch ramassa son pistolet qui était tombé dans le combat et qu'il pressa la détente en direction de la tête de l'ange, rien ne se passa. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit une voix inconnue: "Hello boys".


	14. Sauveur inattendu

Sam et Mary s'applatirent douloureusement sur le sol du Bunker, décontenancés par ce voyage spatial. Sam fut le premier à réagir "Deeaan !" s'écriat-il avant de se précipiter aux côtés de son frère. Le sang de Mary ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle détailla la scène sous ses yeux: face à elle se tenait Ketch de dos qui semblait mal en point, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Castiel, dont le visage était ensanglanté, qui peinait à se remettre debout et à Dean, qui semblait laissé pour mort. Sa respiration haletante était la seule preuve qu'il était encore en vie. Enfin, elle porta son regard sur l'homme plutôt petit se tenant à sa gauche. N'appréciant guère être dévisagé de la sorte, il soupira avant de se présenter, "Crowley, roi des enfers, pour vous servir".  
D'un claquement de doigts, Ketch se retrouva baillonné et attaché à une chaise, tandis que Sam portait Dean dans ses bras. C'est là que Mary fut frappé par la quantité de sang perdu... le parquet où se trouvait son fils quelques instants plus tôt était imbibé et elle voyait à présent que Sam maintenait avec fermeté une plaie sur l'abdomen de son frère, le sang ruisselait entre ses doigts et avait déjà souillé tout son avant-bras. Tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti, elle entendait les hommes s'agiter, leurs voix transformées en écho lointain... Ils s'affairaient autour de la grande table, où le corps de Dean avait été posé. Sam et Castiel appuyaient de toute leur force sur la plaie. Le fameux Crowley récitait des formules en latin. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle l'entendit, clairement, s'adresser à elle: "Va falloir arrêter de regarder le spectacle et te remuer ma jolie ! Car au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, on essaye de sauver ta progéniture !", brutal mais efficace. 

Elle rejoignit immédiatement le groupe et se plaça à la tête de Dean, il était inconscient, ce n'était pas bon signe.  
Crowley venait de faire apparaître une trousse de soins.  
\- Désolé mais j'ai tenté toutes les incantations possibles... soupira Crowley  
\- T'es en train de me dire que tu peux pas le soigner ?! Monsieur le roi des enfers ne peut... s'emporta Sam  
\- Sam ... Tu as bien vu qu'il a tout essayé... déplora Castiel  
\- Non Cas ! Je n'ai rien vu de tel ! Il est trop tard pour le recoudre, c'est trop profond...  
\- De toute façon... c'est déjà trop tard pour le bébé... souffla Castiel les yeux embués  
\- .... Mais...... Dean... a encore une chance d'être sauvé...   
\- Mary rendez-vous utile et donnez moi de quoi le recoudre ! Quoi ? Faites pas cette tête tous les trois ! Je suis venu le sauver, je ne compte pas faire le déplacement pour rien ! Appuyez bien sur la plaie. Mary, venez par ici avec des compresses...  
Tous s'exécutèrent rapidement et en silence.  
Crowley avait suturé un tiers de la lacération lorsque Castiel brisa le silence.  
\- Arrête... ça ne sert plus à rien... Je ne sens plus de vie en lui...annonça t-il platement  
\- Et merde !

Sam envoya valser dans sa colère la trousse de secours avant de donner un coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche. Mary ne pu s'empêcher de tater le poul, absent, de son fils... elle caressa son visage, quand elle senti les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Crowley apparu à ses côtés avant de lui proposer un verre de rhum, qu'elle vida d'une traite. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, une main presque chaleureuse sur l'épaule. Ils entendirent Sam insulter et frapper Ketch à quelques mètres d'eux, emportés par la colère. Elle se sentait vider d'énergie... Elle remarqua l'absence de Castiel et le chercha des yeux. Crowley avait dû sentir son inquiétude car il déclara "il ne supportait pas la vue du corps, il est dans leur chambre", "comment vous savez tout ça ?", "être le roi de l'Enfer a ses avantages... je vous resserre ? mais surtout je connais vos fils et leur ange domestique par coeur... vous aussi, je suppose, par extension...". C'en était trop pour Mary, elle hurla de toutes ses forces "SAAAAAM ! arrête ça par pitié, ça ne ramènera pas ton frère !"

\- Quoique ... déclara Crowley  
\- La ferme Crowley ! Je sais même pas pourquoi t'es venu ni pourquoi t'es encore là... alors tu la boucles !  
\- Toujours aussi charmant l'élan... Je suppose que Dean n'aurait pas dit mieux...  
\- T'es sourd ou quoi ?! Et tu as intérêt à ne pas parler de Dean si tu veux pas que je te tue, cette fois, définitivement !  
\- Sammy j'adore quand tu te prends pour le mâle alpha... Mais... vois tu ... Je crois que tu veux vraiment, vraiment, reconsidérer tes propos... car je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes mortes qui font ... ça ...

Marry et Sam dont l'attention avait été portée sur Crowley se concentrèrent sur le corps encore ensanglanté de Dean. De minuscules étincelles s'activaient tout autour de lui, les traces de la lutte semblaient s'effacer avec lenteur et son teint repris quelques couleurs... Les deux Winchesters étaient hypnotisés, Mary saisit la main de Dean, elle la sentait se réchauffer petit à petit. Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit son frère toujours inconscient respirer. Ils prononcèrent tous les deux des mots d'encouragement à Dean, espérant qu'il pouvait les entendre.  
"Je m'en vais prévenir l'emplumé".

Lorsqu'il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Castiel, ce dernier se précipita pour toucher le corps de son époux, comme pour vérifier de ses propres yeux, de ses propres mains que Crowley avait dit la vérité. Il caressa tendrement son visage avant d'apposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. "Il ne va pas aimer avoir été confondu avec Blanche Neige" ironisa Crowley, les trois Winchester l'ignorèrent car le corps de Dean commençait à bouger.  
\- Comment c'est possible Castiel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu as passé un accord ?!  
\- Non Sam...  
\- Alors comment ?!  
\- C'est le foetus.... Normalement, c'est trop tôt mais... avec la Grâce qu'il a dans son ADN.. cela lui a permis de se protéger et de protéger aussi Dean...   
\- Mais il avait arrêté de vivre, tu l'as dit toi même ...?  
\- J'imagine que le processus a été un peu retardé en raison de sa jeunesse... C'est possible vers les 7/8 mois de gestation...  
\- Donc quoi ? ça a déclenché un genre de bouclier de survie ?  
\- Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça ... oui...  
\- Et... il est toujours en vie ?  
Castiel plaça sa main sur le front de Dean: "Oui... et en bonne santé, sa grâce a pu réparer tous les dommages de son corps et de celui de Dean".

 

Ils s'interrompirent lorsque les paupières de Dean commencèrent à bouger... Sa voix était comme cassée lorsqu'il voulu plaisanter: "Vous en fêtes une tête....". Les trois autres Winchesters ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.


	15. Entre le Paradis et l'Enfer

Dean cligna des yeux, la lumière l'aveuglait tandis que le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles était assourdissant. Le contact, la pression des mains sur son corps, son visage, son épaule, sa main... La chaleur humaine ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi fort, palpable, quantifiable qu'en cet instant. Il entendait les voix, les questions, l'inquiétude mais aussi le soulagement de la part de ses proches, sa famille. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il prenait conscience de son environnement. Il se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'il c'était passé, de Ketch se précipitant sur lui. Puis le trou noir. Il senti tout d'abord l'odeur du sang, confirmé par le gout métallique dans sa bouche. Il n'était pas dans un lit, pas assez confortable, trop raide, trop dure, trop froid. Son regard se posa sur le plafond, circulant à 360°, il était dans l'entrée du Bunker... Le visage de sa mère semblait presque radieux, un sourire effaçant les précédentes minutes angoissantes, Sam était là aussi, bien évidemment, son visage apparaissait encore contrarié, certaines mèches de ses cheveux avaient trempées dans du sang, mais le sang de qui ? Le coeur de Dean commençait à s'affoler lorsqu'une pression sur son épaule se fit sentir. La main de Castiel, reconnaissable entre milles le calma aussitôt. Il croisa enfin le regard de l'ange, ce qu'il y vit le fit frissonner. Castiel avait conservé une grande partie de sa naïveté céleste, le rendant presqu'incapable de mentir. Son corps ne pouvait trahir ses sentiments et les deux grands yeux bleus racontaient à quel point la situation avait été grave et le risque grand. Il y voyait aussi de la surprise, comme si, cela ne pouvait être réel.

\- Ketch ? finit par demander Dean en se redressant avec lenteur. La main de Castiel resta fermement sur son épaule droite pendant qu'il caressait la main gauche de son autre main.

\- Il n'est plus un danger... lui répondit Sam

\- La dernière fois que j'ai dit ça ... tenta de plaisanter Dean. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de Crowley. "Crowley ? Qu'est-ce que ...."

\- Bonjour à toi et de rien de vous avoir la mise... encore une fois

\- Attends... je ne comprends pas.... ?

\- Vois tu... J'ai entendu dire des choses très étranges...

\- Je te signale que tu ne nous as toujours rien expliqué alors accouche ! s'énerva Sam

\- Ce que vous pouvez être mauvais en préliminaires les garçons... Et justement en parlant "d'accoucher"... On m'a dit que l'ange et ton cher frère attendaient un heureux évènement... D'ailleurs... je ne vous fé-li-ci-te vraiment pas les gars... C'est du sérieux... Vous vous attendiez à quoi en enfantant un nephilim ? des chocolats ? ... Heureusement pour vous, j'ai aussi eu vent des projets de ce charmant monsieur Ketch qui consistait à réduire votre monstrueuse progéniture en fausse couche. Ce en quoi il a ... à la fois réussi et échoué si je puis dire... D'autres questions ?

\- Comment osez-vous ?! S'emporta Mary qui resta bouche bée devant tant de mépris.

\- Stop stop ! Comment ça ?! A la fois réussi et échoué ? Est-ce que le bébé est... ? s'exclama Dean, qui venait de perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restaient sur le visage. Castiel serra sa main avant de répondre.

\- Elle va bien Dean, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Elle ?

\- Oui, j'ai senti son âme c'est une fille.

\- Oh...

\- Excusez moi d'interrompre ce moment de tendresse répugnant, mais on n'est qu'au début des problèmes. Et croyez moi, il aurait mieux fallut _qu'elle_ reste morte.

\- Y a vraiment un truc que j'arrive pas à piger là... Sam ? Cas ? Maman ?

\- De quoi tu te souviens ? demanda Sam qui se dévoua à répondre aux interrogations de son frère

\- Mmm ... Je croyais l'avoir tué ... mais... non.... et il m'a mis une putain de raclée, je t'ai appelé juste avant... Sam ?

\- Juste avant que Castiel n'arrive et nous en suivant avec maman grâce à Crowley, Ketch t'a poignardé ... ici... dit-il en touchant le bas ventre de son frère... On a essayé de te soigner, mais tu avais déjà perdu beaucoup de sang... C'était trop tard...  . Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit Dean renifler discrètement.

\- Quel ... idiot... a vendu son âme ? 

\- Justement Dean, personne... C'est le foetus. Avec sa moitié angélique, il a réussi à vous soigner avec sa grâce. On ne savait même pas que c'était possible, Cas non plus !

\- Sérieux ?

\- Très sérieusement Dean... On ne te mentirait pas sur quelque chose d'aussi important... Soupira Castiel

\- Maintenant que Blanche Neige a raccroché les wagons, je vais reprendre... J'imagine que vous êtes au courant des risques que vous prenez en mettant au monde une créature telle que celle-ci ? Et quand je dis vous, j'entends bien entendu parler de notre cher Castiel ici présent...

\- Evidemment... Viens en au fait

\- Inutile de vous dire à quel point les divers démons et autres créatures charismatiques trépignent d'impatience à l'idée de mettre la main sur ce que Dean-o a dans sa poche kangourou ... Aussi, comme je ne nous considère pas comme "ennemi"... Je préfère vous avertir... Il me sera impossible de garder tout ce petit monde au doigt et à l'oeil. Je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'ils écouterons mes ordres... vous savez ... enfin non... pas encore... comme les enfants peuvent être désobéissants....

\- Dis nous plutôt ce que tu veux, plutôt que de tourner autour du pot ! Le coupa Sam sèchement.

\- Que vous lui coupiez ses pouvoirs à sa naissance. Que vous les bridiez. Je ne veux pas d'une moitié d'ange de plus sur cette Terre. Cela calmera les ardeurs sur Terre comme en bas. 

\- Quoi ?! C'est tout ? s'exclama Dean

\- Oh, mais cela n'est pas si insignifiant ! Demande à ton petit mari, cela signifie tuer sa partie angélique, celle qu'il lui a transmis... M'enfin, cela ne représente peut être rien toi, petit primate, qui n'a pas grand chose à offrir si ce n'est un héritage familial désastreux...

\- Dean... commença Castiel.

\- Et non ce n'est pas tout, car, croyez-moi, c'est vous faire un cadeau que de vous demander de faire cela... Je veux aussi que vous me laissiez l'homme de lettre, afin que je l'interroge, à ma manière... Voyez le comme un ... bonus personnel... pour vous avoir sauvé la vie... Car pour ton information Dean... Si je n'étais pas intervenu... tu aurais peut être survécu, mais pas le père de ton enfant...

\- Crow...

\- Je vous laisse quelques jours pour réfléchir... Bonne ... réflexion." Et il disparut instantanément.

 

Les Winchesters se regardèrent incrédulent jusqu'à ce que Mary brise le silence:

"- Je ne comprends pas... certaines de vos... fréquentations....

\- Nous non plus "soupira Dean.


	16. Choix

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'agression. Ketch n'avait pas pipé un mot sur ses intentions ni dévoilé la moindre information concernant les hommes de lettres britanniques. Cependant, son équipement avait permis aux Winchesters de tirer quelques conclusions. Ils avaient retrouvés l'Ant et détruit les différents moyens de communication trouvés dans les affaires du tueur professionnel. Dean eut du mal à l'admettre, mais Ketch, préparé comme il l'était, n'allait pas se mettre à table sous l'effet de la torture. Seul Crowley pourrait en tirer quelque chose. A la condition qu'il y arrive. Si Ketch était actuellement inoffensif, la famille craignait des représailles des autres membres de l'organisation. Les défenses du Bunker s'étaient vu renforcées et aucun britannique n'avait eu le courage (ou l'envie) de s'aventurer à proximité du Bunker. 

L'ultimatum de Crowley était une autre affaire. Les deux parents étaient soulagés que le foetus est survécu, mais restaient partagés quant à la décision à prendre. Chacun ménageant l'autre, aucun n'avait réellement réussi à faire un choix personnel. Si pour Dean la décision n'avait pas semblé être difficile à prendre lorsque Crowley leur avait mis le marché en main, à présent il ne savait plus quoi penser... s'il trouvait la proposition de Crowley acceptable alors il agissait en égoïste en privant Castiel de transmettre sa part angélique à leur enfant. S'il refusait il exposait leur enfant et le reste de leur famille à une vie de traque... Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de son frère.  
"  
\- Dean !  
\- ...  
\- DEAN !  
\- Qu..quoi Sammy ?! dit-il en sursautant  
\- Tu n'as rien écouté à ce que je te disais ?

\- A ton avis...  
\- On part dans une heure en Californie  
\- ... pour faire bronzette ? Sans moi...  
\- Je pense qu'il y a un loup-garou à San-Francisco, lis ça. Répondit-il en tournant vers son frère son ordinateur  
\- Mmmm  
\- Mmmm ?  
\- Mmmm Mmmm ... Mmmm !  
\- DEAN !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à m'appeler comme ça ?! T'as perdu la mémoire et tu t'entraînes à te souvenir de mon prénom ?  
\- Dean....!  
\- Tu vois tu recommences !  
\- C'est quoi ton problème ?!  
\- MON problème ?  
\- Oui TON problème ! C'est pas moi qui ne fait aucun effort pour communiquer !  
\- Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que ce n'est PAS un problème Samantha ! C'est la façon masculine de ... comment tu dis déjà.... ... traiter ses émotions ?  
\- Justement ! Je te propose une solution adaptée à ton fonctionnement d'homme des cavernes avec une putain d'affaire !  
\- Et qu'est devenu l'AUTRE problème ?  
\- L'autre problème ? Tu veux dire, le choix q...  
\- NON abruti ! Ca c'est le problème dont ON NE PARLE PAS.... L'AUTRE problème, c'est celui qui fait de moi un handicapé ne pouvant plus chasser... !  
\- Oh... Pour moi c'était réglé depuis que l'on sait que tu es protégé par la Grâce du... problème....  
\- Hé ! Mon bébé n'est pas le problème ! C'est la source du problème, mais ce n'est pas le problème !  
\- Très bien, très bien... j'ai rien dit ! S'exclama Sam, les mains en l'air en se levant et s'éloignant de son frère, qui connaissait de plus en plus de sauts d'humeur. Il repris une fois que Dean semblait calmé "Et puis ce n'est qu'un loup garou...."  
-Très bien ! C'est bon ! Ca va me faire du bien ... Va préparer ton sac et n'oublie pas tous tes produits capillaires. Et cette fois-ci, ferme les correctement, il est hors de question que cela dégueulasse ma voiture encore une fois !."

Dans sa hate pour quitter la cuisine, Sam bouscula légèrement sa mère qui venait - bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pas même avoué sous la torture - s'assurer que ses fils ne soient pas en train de s'étrangler mutuellement. "' pardon !" , elle lui sourit en retour. Elle pris la place de Sam, face à Dean qui lisait à présent l'article de presse. Il se leva, devinant la discussion que voulait aborder pour la cinquantième fois (au moins) sa mère ... "Café ?" demanda t-il par dessus son épaule en lançant la machine. "Un thé, je préfère". Il pouffa, la ressemblance avec Sam à la fois évidente et agaçante. Il prépara la tasse à café pour lui et le thé pour sa mère, auquel il ajouta deux sucres. Adossé contre le comptoir, face à Mary, il réfléchissait à l'affaire avant d'être interrompu par la voix de sa mère.

"- ça commence à se voir...  
\- de ?  
\- la grossesse...  
\- Oh... je... je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention... Cas m'a dit que j'étais à 3 mois et demi...  
\- Rien d'étonnant... Tes t-shirts commencent à être... étroits...  
\- Au moins je peux garder les chemises en flannels ouvertes... De toute façon... Cas m'a expliqué que comme... je n'avais pas... la tuyauterie féminine... le bébé allait plus se placer sur le côté  
\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça...  
\- Au moins, ce sera plus facile à dissimuler...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas ... Il faudra mettre ton égo de côté... Les gens penseront seulement que tu as un ventre à bière ... !  
\- Très drôle ... ! Dit-il en souriant. Il se tourna pour verser l'eau chaude dans les tasses puis s'assit en face de sa mère.  
\- Merci.... Du coup... Sam ...  
\- ... A trouvé une affaire, on s'en va en fin de matiné.  
\- Oh. Très bien, j'imagine que ... ça va vous faire du bien, de vous retrouver tous les deux...  
\- Euh... Tu es au courant que c'est avec Castiel que je suis marié, pas Sam ?  
\- Oui, justement ! Vous allez où ?  
\- San Francisco... Et ça veut dire quoi ce "justement" ?  
\- Rien... Juste une façon de parler.  
\- Maman... Cas t'a dit quelque chose ? Je sais que... il se confie à toi...  
\- Mais non voyons !  
\- Tu es... certaine ?  
\- Certaine !  
\- Alors pourquoi ...  
\- Parce que je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me parle, ou que tu me parles, ce que tu ne fais jamais.... Je suis une mère, je sais quand ça ne va pas. Et j'étais là. Je sais ce qui vous tracasse tous les deux ! Et ça nous tracasse aussi avec Sam.  
-Je ne veux  
\- ... pas en parler ? Ca j'ai bien compris mon chéri. Dean se figea en entendant ce nom affectif.  
\- ....  
\- Dean ? ... Je pense juste que c'est une bonne chose que tu puisses y réfléchir un peu seul de ton côté... Dean ?  
\- Je dois préparer mes affaires..." Il se leva et quitta à grands pas la pièce, laissant Mary seule avec un thé trop chaud pour seul compagnie.


	17. Fuite

Castiel et Mary regardèrent l'emblématique voiture noir s'éloigner sous un bruit assourdissant de rock'n'roll en faisant un signe de la main. Le visage légèrement abattu de Castiel encouragea Mary à lui frotter maternellement le dos. Il pris une inspiration profonde avant d'expirer bruyamment. Ses yeux trouvèrent les siens, la remerciant en silence pour son soutien. Elle sourit, un sourire sincère, "Allons manger".

Les deux frères avaient mangé sur le pouce avant de partir. Bien que l'idée de chasser ne l'avait pas emballé immédiatement, une fois qu'il avait réalisé l'opportunité de se concentrer sur autre chose... il serait parti dans la minute. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé à son mari qu'ils partaient chasser, sous-entendu lui et Sam, point, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'air renfrogné de l'ange. Il lui avait alors posé un baiser sur les lèvres, comme une promesse d'être prudent. Contrairement aux fois précédentes cela n'avait pas eu l'air de suffire, poussant Dean à partir encore plus vite. Il était fatigué de ne satisfaire personne dans le Bunker. 

Dans la cuisine, Mary ouvrit les boîtes à pizza.

"- Laisse moi deviner ...? C'est pour toi la hawaïenne ?  
\- ... oui. Comment as tu...  
\- Oh... une intuition. Les anges et leurs goûts étranges... " Face au silence de Castiel, elle enchaîna: " C'est dommage que les garçons n'aient pas pris le temps de manger avec nous..."  
\- Dean ne souhaitait pas perdre de temps, c'est sa façon de se faire pardonner pour la distance qu'il a pris.   
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, il fait ça... tout le temps... Il s'en va, refuse de communiquer, mais commande la pizza pour les personnes qu'il blesse... Est-ce que tous les hommes se comportent de la sorte ? Sam ne fait pas ça...  
\- Cas... viens là... dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu sais, poursuivi-t-elle, il ne connaît pas la chance qu'il a de t'avoir. " Castiel resta silencieux.

Ils mangèrent sans grand enthousiasme. Lorsque Mary remarqua les larmes couler sur les joues de Castiel, elle lui attrapa la main et la caressa affectueusement.

\- Castiel... Tout va bien se passer.  
\- Tu n'es pas Dieu pour oser tenir ce genre de propos... répondit-il avec froideur.  
\- Regarde moi Castiel... Non je ne suis pas Dieu... Ni même un ange contrairement à toi... Mais je sais...  
\- Tu ne sais rien Mary Winchester... Je suis âgé de plusieurs...  
\- Je suis une mère ! Je n'ai peut être pas vu mes enfants grandir comme je l'aurais souhaité... mais je sais ce que c'est... de s'inquiéter... de se demander si on fait les bons choix...  
\- ...  
\- Et je sais ce dont vous êtes capables. Vous avez arrêté l'apocalypse plusieurs fois. Vous avez survécu au Purgatoire, à l'enfer... Vous avez tenu tête à Lucifer...  
\- ça n'a rien à voir...  
\- Je sais que ce n'est pas comparable... Mais vous êtes forts... Vous avez su faire les bons choix... Vous les ferez de nouveau Castiel... Il faut juste que vous arriviez à communiquer...  
\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple...  
\- Je le connais Castiel. Il sait au fond de lui qu'il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il le souhaiterai. En ce moment il est en colère, contre Crowley, contre l'Univers... mais surtout contre lui.   
\- Cette fois c'est différent...  
\- Je suis certaine que vous avez eu vos disputes, comme tous les couples, même moi avec John, ce n'était pas tous les jours idylliques...  
\- Nos disputes, nos désaccords, et mêmes nos... trahisons... ont eu des conséquences plus... bibliques... que de simples broutilles humaines... sans vouloir te vexer... Mary...  
\- ... Tu sais que j'essaye de t'aider... ?  
\- J'avais plus l'impression que tu essayais de me convaincre...  
\- Vous vous êtes vraiment trouvés...   
\- ... Il est vrai que notre relation a pu être une source de chaos pour les humains...  
\- Tu veux que je te dise, vraiment ce que je pense de tout ça ?!  
\- Je préfère une réponse sincère en effet... à un réconfort qui convient aux normes sociales mais qui peut manquer de profondeur.  
\- Très bien. Je pense que vous agissez comme des personnes égoïstes. Vous créez des problèmes qui n'existent pas. Vous avez perdu tout sens commun.  
\- ... Pourrais tu élaborer ? Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de sacrifier mon patrimoine génétique sur cet enfant, est égoïste ? J'imagine que comme toi tu es humaine, cela, évidemment ne te pose pas de problème.  
\- C'est ça justement le problème ! Vous en avez oublié à quel point cet enfant est une chance ! Je suis au courant pour les... fausses couches... de Dean... et... c'est bien parce que tu es un ange que cet enfant à pu être.... procréé... Le bébé est en bonne santé, il vient de survivre à une attaque qui aurait du être fatale. Et tout ce que vous retenez c'est qu'il faut envisager de retirer sa partie angélique. Il restera la même source de bonheur et d'amour... N'est-ce pas un sacrifice infime comparé à ce qui arrivera si elle conserve sa grâce ? Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Crowley ?  
\- C'est aussi l'empêcher, la priver de tellement de possibilités, la réduire à une vie humaine... Ne rien lui transmettre...  
\- ça ne fera pas pour autant de toi un mauvais père Castiel...   
\- Est-ce que cela ne me retire pas une légitimité ? Je ne serai que le père bis... Je ne serai pas capable de la comprendre aussi bien que Dean... Je ne pourrai rien lui transmettre... Je suis déjà moi même ... moyennement adapté à la vie sur Terre...   
\- Castiel... La transmission n'est pas uniquement dans les gènes... Regarde Dean... Tu trouves qu'il me ressemble ?  
\- Physiquement... la ressemblance est frappante... mais... son tempérament...   
\- Exactement... John a tout transmis à nos fils, ses valeurs, la morale, l'éducation... Je ne suis pour rien dans ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. La transmission ne se fait pas qu'à travers un ADN... Ne t'inquiètes pas de ne pas transmettre tes capacités angéliques... Tu la sensibilisera à ta vision du monde en tant qu'ange... Ton amour suffira... Et avec Dean, vous construirez cela à deux, ensemble.   
\- Tu le penses vraiment ?  
\- C'est mon opinion... mais, c'est un choix qui vous revient. Vous aurez tout mon soutien, quel qu'il soit. Réfléchis-y... et s'il-te-plaît... essaye de désamorcer ça avec Dean lorsqu'il reviendra de cette chasse, car cette tension...  
\- ... Merci Mary.  
\- De rien... Tu feras un excellent père Castiel, ne t'inquiète de rien."


	18. On the road (again)

La route à perte de vue, le soleil couchant, le sifflement enjoué de Dean , le doux ronronnement de Baby... tous ces éléments réunis aurait du réunir la recette miracle pour que Sam Winchester considère ce moment comme agréable. Mais le benjamin des Winchester était occupé à lire un dossier qui n'avait rien de léger. Ils avait collecté quelques notes avant que Dean et lui ne quittent précipitamment le Bunker. L'initiative n'était pas celle de Dean, mais c'était tout comme. L'ambiance électrique l'avait poussé à prendre les devants car son frère ne semblait visiblement pas voir le problème à faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes...Tout ça pour quoi ? Eviter une conversation aussi embarrassante (d'après ses standards) qu'inévitable ?  
Sam, fidèle à lui même c'était montré discret, mais il ne fallait pas que son frère le pousse dans ses retranchements, sinon il risquait de donner son avis sur un sujet très personnel, sans qu'on lui demande son avis. Castiel était très discret, mais étrangement, cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il entendait la porte d'une chambre d'ami pas très loin de sa chambre, s'ouvrir, tard le soir et tôt le matin. Non pas que la mise en sourdine - forcée - des ébats de son frère et de son meilleur ami soit un réel problème, mais il savait que c'était là ni plus ni moins qu'un signal d'alerte hurlant "Danger !".

L'affaire était on ne peut plus classique, une architecte de 42 ans était morte un soir de pleine lune, le coeur s'étant "mystérieusement" volatilisé... Sam était naturellement peinée pour cette victime, mais plus encore pour les trois enfants qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Nostalgique, il se plongea dans les souvenirs de sa propre enfance... le plus jeune des enfants n'avait pas un an, et il grandirait comme lui, sans sa mère, sans même son souvenir. La situation était différente aujourd'hui, par un "miracle" dont les Winchester avaient le secret ... il y avait peu de chance pour que les enfants Parker connaissent le même sort... à l'évidence. 

\- ça fait dix heures qu'on roule, je suis claqué, ça te va si on s'arrête dans la prochaine ville ? On n'aura qu'à partir tôt demain matin... demanda Dean en baillant  
\- on est où ...? interrogea son frère qui se reconnectait à la réalité avec difficulté  
\- Pas loin d'Albuquerque  
\- Il nous restera quoi, la moitié du chemin ?  
\- Normalement un peu plus... mais tu sais que toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour faire ronronner Baby... répondit Dean avec malice  
\- Parfait, on arrivera en fin d'après-midi...

Ils sortirent de l'autoroute et se garèrent sur le parking du premier motel qui croisa leur chemin. Dean ouvrit le coffre et attrapa les sacs. Son corps était légèrement endolori par le voyage et son dos se révéla plus douloureux qu'il ne l'imagina, il grogna entre ses dents, priant pour que son frère dont l'instinct maternel se développait trop vite à son goût n'ai pas entendu. Lorsqu'il senti une main sur son épaule, il comprit que Chuck avait fait la sourde oreille. "Dean....laisse moi t'aid-", "Je suis ... en gestation .... pas handicapé !", "donne moi au moins mon sac....", la douleur devenant plus lancinante, l'aîné accepta à regret "très bien, voilà ! Et pas un mot à Cas... ni à maman... je tiens à mon amour propre !" , "... c'est drôle, je n'avais pas remarqué...". Sam avança à grands pas (Dean trouvait ça injuste, il était bien trop avantagé par sa taille) afin d'ouvrir la porte à son frère qui semblait anormalement épuisé. Ils en avaient pourtant parcouru des centaines de kilomètres dans des conditions moins confortables, il commençait à regretter cette expédition, peut être trop lointaine à présent que son frère était à ce stade de la grossesse... Sans compter l'épisode récent de sa confrontation avec Ketch... Pendant que Dean franchissait les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée du motel Sam salua la réceptionniste dont le sourire trahissait le fait qu'elle les avait observé arrivés.  
\- Bonsoir, bienvenue au Red Motel !  
\- Bonsoir répondirent Dean et Sam  
Remarquant la présence de fauteuils, Sam pria à Dean de s'asseoir le temps qu'il prenne la chambre. Ce dernier accepta en grommelant.

\- On voudrait une chambre s'il vous plaît...  
\- Pour combien de nuit ?  
\- Oh juste une, on reprend la route tôt demain avec mon partenaire.  
\- .... Pourquoi faut-il que les hommes attentionnés soient toujours gays.... ? Demanda t-elle avec un large sourire  
\- Oh non. Nous... sommes... partenaires de travail... ! On est agents du FBI pour tout vous dire...  
\- Ah... Pardon, c'est très gênant... C'est juste que ... comme je vous ai vu ... très prévenant ... et que vous êtes très ... canons... j'ai pensé que...  
\- ... ce n'est rien mademoiselle...  
\- Par contre... il ne me reste que des chambres doubles...   
\- Et une chambre triple ? Vous avez vu comme il est grand, il va prendre toute la place dans le lit ! S'exclama Dean  
\- Non désolée... Il ne me reste que des doubles...   
\- Très bien, on va prendre ce qui vous reste...  
\- Ca fait 45 $.... merci... Et si vraiment le lit est trop petit pour vous agent.... Ford... Sachez que je n'habite pas très loin... glissa -t-elle à l'attention de Sam.

 

Dès que la porte de la chambre fut fermée, Dean s’étala de tout son long sur le lit en soupirant "j'ai rêvé où tu as un ticket avec la réceptionniste... ?" , Sam lui répondit en se déshabillant "je crois bien oui...", "et ... du coup ?", "du coup ?", Dean se redressa agaçé "tu comptes en profiter et me laisser le grand lit pour moi tout seul ?" , "Dean... je n'ai aucune intention de m'envoyer en l'air avec elle", "tu préfères prendre toute la place dans le lit pour me faire souffrir ?", "déjà je ne vais pas prendre toute la place, et ensuite, je voulais te proposer de conduire demain pour que tu puisses te reposer un peu plus...", "ooooh ça va, je ne suis pas en sucre...." bougonna Dean en envoyant un oreiller à la tête de Sam. Ils se déshabillèrent et se glissèrent sous les couvertures en silence. Dean pris le temps de bien faire une ligne imaginaire de démarcation: "tu dépasses, je te sors du lit à coups de pieds c'est compris ?". Sam n'avait pas vraiment sommeil, il remarqua que Dean ne dormait toujours pas, passant son temps à se retourner dans le lit et à soupirer.

\- Dean... ?  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Je vois bien que tu n'arrives pas à dormir... tu as trop chaud... trop froid ?  
\- Non...  
\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?  
\- Sammy... tu sais ce que disent les fan de supernatural... "incest is wincest"...  
\- Sérieusement.... !  
\- Sérieusement... je n'ai plus l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre que Cas... Il sait comment me détendre...  
\- Eurk ! Dean !  
\- Je parlais pas de ... ça.... idiot... mais de massages non interdits aux moins de 18 ans...   
\- ... J'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois marié...  
\- .... Y a des jours, moi non plus...  
\- Et en même temps, c'était tellement évident ... avec Cas...  
\- Je suppose... et en même temps on a eu tellement de hauts et de bas... soit je le tuais soit je l'épousais  
\- ... c'est assez ... extrême...  
\- On s'en fou....  
\- ... Je préfère quand même que tu aies choisi de l'épouser...  
\- Moi aussi... c'est quand il est devenu humain... après sa chute... qu'il était si vulnérable... je savais que je supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...   
\- ça l'a pas empêché d'accepter d'être le véhicule de Lucifer...  
\- J'y suis pour rien si après il a fait des choix à la con... mais ... je sais pas... je me devais d'être là pour lui... et je crois que j'espérais...  
\- qu'il arrête de faire des choix à la con ?   
\- ouais ?  
\- et t'as pas l'impression... qu'il en a fait encore plus, depuis que vous êtes mariés ?  
\- ... Je crois que si...   
\- ... Alors ne fais pas tout foirer... 

Ils ricanèrent... avant de s'endormir.


End file.
